Alvo Potter e Os Guardiões Negros
by AlbusPotterFanGirl
Summary: Ano 1. Correções feitas no dia 4 de Março de 2013 até capítulo 3. Tradução da Fanfic de Gabriela Le Blanc. Sucesso em Espanhol. Nova Geração. A paz que reinou nos ultimos 19 anos parece fraquejar diante de uma nova ameaça. Uma antiga sociedade secreta de Magia Negra.
1. Prólogo

Harry deitou-se na cama esgotado, com o corpo dormente e os olhos lhe ardendo. Estava mais cansado do que nunca havia estado em sua vida. Mas também mais feliz do que nunca esteve antes. Havia terminado... Enfim havia conseguido alcançar uma meta em sua vida, e também um pouco de paz. Agora poderia levar a vida tranquila que sempre desejou e que o destino tão cruelmente havia negado em lhe dar.

Fechou os olhos enquanto um grande sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios. Ainda podia escutar os gritos e a festa vindo da Salão Comunal. As pessoas que tanto gostava também poderiam retornar a serem felizes. A guerra havia terminado. Mas ele não podia comemorar mais. Seu corpo e sua mente pediam um descanso. Alias, um bem merecido.

A escuridão foi o envolvendo, pôde notar como pouco a pouco o som do castelo ia se apagando até que já não podia escutar nada e caiu rendido a um sonho profundo e calmo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava livre de pesadelos.

Sentiu uma mão em sua bochecha e levantou de sobressalto. Abriu os olhos, que estavam grandes de assombro, e procurou sua varinha no bolso da túnica. Mas os olhos castanhos que o olhavam o desarmaram por completo. Sentiu seu coração se retorcer de emoção e ficou paralisado onde estava.

A ruiva lhe sorria docemente, ainda com uma mão estendida aonde segundos antes estava repousada sua bochecha. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e sua face corada. Estava suja e ensanguentada, com o cabelo rebelde e embaraçado, e mesmo assim, Harry a encontrou mais linda do que nunca. Era o ser mais perfeito que havia conhecido e a ter ali, com ele, os dois a sós, tão perto um do outro pela primeira vez desde o verão anterior, superou o sono.

- Gina…- sussurrou com um filete de voz, em um tom rouco que definitivamente não era o seu normal.

- Oi, maluquinho... - brincou Gina, acentuando ainda mais seu sorriso. O silêncio os rodeou, mas não pareceu incomodo para nenhum dos dois. Ela o tempo que precisavam para olhar um ao outro novamente. Para poder descobrir novamente a pessoa que tanto gostavam. Para comprovar que era real, que estavam vivos contra todas as previsões anteriores.

- Não quis te acordar... Só queria te ver…- tratou de se explicar Gina depois de um tempo aonde nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

-Não, eu... Me alegro que tenha me acordado- interrompeu Harry, se sentando na cama. - Me alegro que esteja aqui... Que, depois de tudo, ainda queira voltar para mim.

- Não importa o que passe... Sempre vou voltar a você. - disse a ruiva, enquanto que mais lágrimas se acumulavam em seus olhos.

E então, sem pensar duas vezes, tomado pelo impulso, Harry tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou.

E o beijo teve gosto de glória. Foi consciente de quanto havia sentido sua falta, do quanto que havia doído deixa-la para buscar as Horcruxes e o tanto que havia o torturado o fato de que ele poderia morrer e ela formaria família com outro homem. Isso só serviu para que ele se aferrasse mais à ruiva que tinha em sua frente.

-Te amo - ela lhe disse suavemente a ouvido, enquanto que sentiu Harry a segurar pela cintura e sentia sua cabeça se apoiar em seu peito.

- Eu te amo muito mais, Ginerva… - ele respondeu, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo que não havia outro lugar que preferisse estar ao que estava agora.

* * *

><p>As primeiras gotas começavam a cair no cemitério de Godric Hollows, mas Harry parecia apenas tê-las sentido, sem se importar. Ele só havia assistido ao de Dumbledore em sua vida, mas nada poderia haver o preparado para aquilo. A dor atravessou seu peito como uma estaca, e sentia que essa ferida que estava aberta jamais poderia se fechar. Custava-lhe respirar e conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair estava sendo praticamente impossível. Sabia que teria de falar porque haviam lhe pedido e ele havia aceitado, mas agora, poucos minutos antes de ter de cumprir sua palavra, se deu conta da magnitude da tarefa. E sentiu que não seria capaz de fazer. Simplesmente não podia.<p>

Gina, que estava ao seu lado, pareceu compreender o que acontecia porque apertou a mão de Harry suavemente, apenas dando a entender que ela estava ali também. Que ele não estava só.

Finalmente, o homem que estava falando até agora fez um sinal com a cabeça e Harry soube que era sua vez de falar. Foi consciente da centena de olhos que o observavam enquanto ele ia para trás da grande bancada que o separava das pessoas ouvintes. Mas não se importou. Já havia se acostumado que o olhassem. Mas agora era obviamente diferente. Não eram olhares de desconfiança ou sussuros em suas costas sobre os rumores em que ele estava envolvido. O observavam com admiração, carinho e expectantes.

- Boa noite a todos. – Harry falou quando estava atrás da bancada que o separava da multidão e notou que os sussurros haviam se cessado, e agora reinava o silêncio. – Quero agradecer a todo que hoje estão aqui. – sentiu que sua garganta estava se arranhando.

Havia preparado um breve discurso, mas agora este lhe parecia bobo e inadmissível. Não poderia dizer apenas isso... Essas não poderiam ser suas últimas palavras para as pessoas que amava tanto e tinham partido. O discurso antigo se dissolveu em sua mente, e decidiu falar o que realmente sentia naquele momento.

- O que temos vivido nos últimos dias é uma prova do que o mal é capaz de fazer. Voldemort veio com ódio e desejo de poder, e levou adiante o que muita gente trabalhava por anos para levantar. Em sua maldade, arrastou consigo centenas de pessoas de bom coração que não mereciam esse cruel destino. Destruiu famílias... Deixou a várias crianças órfãs, mulheres viúvas, e causou dano e muita dor: tirou pais de seus amados filhos.

"Hoje nos despedimos de três pessoas maravilhosas, que encontraram a morte muito antes do tempo que lhes correspondia. Três pessoas que deram sua vida porque acreditavam no que era bom e no poder do amor, em algo muito superior a eles. Deram suas vidas por um mundo melhor, para que os sobreviventes dessa guerra pudessem ser felizes. Hoje quero que recordem com amor e gratidão a Fred Weasley, Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks. Sem eles, nada disso seria possível. Que suas mortes sejam uma recordação de que o mal pode ferir, e que o bem pode curar. Que suas mortes não sejam em vão e que eles descansem em paz."

Harry soube em seguida que aquilo era exatamente o que queria dizer. Se atreveu a olhar a primeira fila, aonde a Sra. Weasley o olhava com lágrimas nos olhos e lhe sorria em agradecimento. Ele lhe devolveu o sorriso fracamente. Sentiu que as lágrimas também se atreveram a surgir em seu rosto e, com a voz entrecortada, terminou dizendo:

-Eu sinto muitíssimo.. De verdade. Só o que quero é que encontrem a paz e felicidade no lugar aonde estão agora. - as últimas ele disse em tom suave, quase que só para si mesmo, mas todos os presentes puderam escutar.

E então os coveiros pegaram os caixões, um por um. Harry sentiu que não podia olhar isso… Não poderia deixar seus olhos sobre os caixões que desapareciam sob o solo porquê era uma realidade que não se sentia preparado. A estaca que parecia estar em seu peito pareceu adentrá-lo com ainda mais força. Incapaz de acompanhar essa cena, olhou para o pessoal que estava acompanhando o enterro. Era muita gente para três pessoas comuns como eram Remo, Tonks e Fred. Mas ele soube que esse enterro era muito mais que uma simples despedida. Fechava um ciclo.

As pessoas que estavam aglomeradas naquele lugar estavam ali não somente para despedir-se daquelas três pessoas. Estavam ali para ver Harry Potter. Para escutar o que ele diria pela primeira vez após derrotar Voldemort. Se concentrou nos rostos das pessoas que habitavam a primeira fila.

Ali estavam todas as pessoas que ele tanto amava: Rony deixava que suas lágrimas caíssem silenciosamente, enquanto seu braço envolvia os ombros de Hermione, quem escondia seu rosto no peito de Rony enquanto soluçavam seus melhores amigos, seus irmãos por escolha. Devia-lhes a vida. Ao seu lado, se encontravam os outros Weasley, quem o tinham acolhido com tanto amor, e pensou em como ele teve sorte em conhecê-los.

Muito longe estava Andrômeda Tonks, mãe de Ninfadora. Ele sentiu como seu coração se partia quando viu essa mulher. Havia perdido o marido e a filha e a única coisa que tinha era o neto que estava em seu colo dormindo com seus cabelos azuis. Soube nesse momento que era ali que Teddy devia estar.

Luna permanecia a um lado, com aquele olhar ausente e sonhador e um sorriso triste. Harry sentia um grande carinho por ela. Fiel a Harry, inclusive quando foi prisioneira dos Comensais.

Neville ainda tinha algumas feridas que não terminavam de se curar. Harry soube que tinham algo em comum. Nenhum dos dois queria, mas tinham o dom de comandar. Neville soube substituir Harry com perfeição em Hogwarts em seu último ano. Harry nunca iria esquecer quando Neville esteve frente a frente a Voldemort, quando todos achavam que ele estava morto. Tinha outro fiel amigo.

A dor da morte das pessoas que alguém ama geram feridas profundas, mas também são fontes de união com aqueles que ficam. E com esse sentimento o confortando, e apagando aos poucos a dor que a estaca imaginária lhe causava no peito, Harry se animou a olhar as tumbas, justo para ver que a terra cobria os caixões. Pôde ver três fragmentos de mármore branco que se encontravam acima das tumbas.

Leu um deles, o de Remo Lupin, que continha a frase que ele mesmo escolhera e que sentia que era perfeita: Quem amou até morrer então soube viver.


	2. O Ministro da Magia

Capítulo 1: O Ministro da Magia

Harry abriu a porta do Grimmauld Place com cuidado e lentamente. Sentiu um cheiro ruim proveniente da casa, obviamente porque estava velha e por um momento pensou que seria melhor dar meia volta e ir embora. Poderia arrumar um quarto no Caldeirão Furado... Mas assim que pensou nisso descartou a ideia. Queria paz e isso ele duvidada que encontrasse naquele lugar. Gostando ou não, aquela era sua casa, ao menos pelo momento. Sorriu de lado, com um pouco de amargura, pensando em como ele sempre acabava chamando de "lar" os lugares que mais detestava. Mas, afinal, era apenas provisório, até que encontrasse sua verdadeira casa.

A casa estava do mesmo jeito que ele recordava da última vez que havia estado ali, justo antes de começar a missão no Ministério para recuperar o Medalhão de Slytherin. Parecia ter passado uma eternidade desde aquele momento... Mas apenas um pouco de pó parecia ter se acumulado naquela enorme mansão. Monstro tinha feito um bom trabalho em sua ausência.

Encaminhou-se até a cozinha e se sentou em uma das cadeiras, esperando. Tinha combinado com Quim que se reuniriam as quatro de tarde, ali. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para que o novo Ministro da Magia chegasse pelo pó de flú.

Tinham passado apenas dois dias desde o funeral. Harry tinha concordado em permanecer nesse curto tempo na Toca, a pedido da Sra. Weasley, mas logo se despediu da família educadamente. Precisava pensar algumas coisas... Como, por exemplo, o que faria de sua vida a partir daquele momento.

O ruído proveniente da chaminé o tirou de seus pensamentos. Quim Shacklebolt se materializou junto à mesma, sacudindo suavemente as cinzas que haviam ficado em sua elegante túnica azul marinha.

- Boa tarde, senhor Ministro. – o cumprimentou Harry cordialmente, enquanto se punha de pé. O homem lhe sorriu de forma ampla e amistosa.

- Harry, pode me chamar de Quim – disse Quim rindo suavemente. – acho que se alguém ganhou esse direito é você.

Harry assentiu, mas não soube o que dizer. Para sua sorte, o ministro retornou a falar.

- Obrigado por me receber em sua casa, Harry. É muito amável de sua parte. – adicionou. Harry então percebeu que não tinha sido educado ao não oferecer ao Ministro sequer que se sentasse.

- Por favor, senhor Minis... Quer dizer, Quim, sente-se. Vou ver se tem algo para tomar por aqui. - Harry se desculpou, enquanto buscava entre os armários algo para tomar. Finalmente encontrou uma garrafa com líquido de cor âmbar e percebeu que era o Licor de Dragão que ele mesmo havia guardado ali a última vez que havia estado na casa para se algum dia necessitasse de algum gole. Pegou a garrafa em meio ao pó junto a dois copos e se sentou em frente ao Ministro. Serviu a bebida em silêncio e estendeu um copo a Quim, quem aceitou de bom grado.

-Pela paz – disse Quim, enquanto levantava levemente o copo.

-Pela paz - repetiu Harry e ambos tomaram grande parte do conteúdo que lhes havia sido servido. Harry sentiu o sabor doce e áspero da bebida e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que lhe resultava agradável.

- Muito bem o discurso que você deu no outro dia, Harry... Muito emotivo. Acho que todos nos sentimos como você. – começou o Ministro. Harry simplesmente assentiu, com o olhar atento no homem que estava em frente a ele. Sabia o que ele lhe ia pedir, mas não estava certo se podia ajudá-lo. Pelo menos ainda não. Quim teve dúvidas por uns segundos e depois continuou.

– Veja Harry... Não estou querendo mentir para você e nem dar voltas no assunto. Acho que depois de tudo que passou você ganhou o respeito e o direito que te tratem como um adulto. Você se mostrou muito maduro para sua idade, muito maduro... – ele pigarrou levemente, limpando a garganta. Potter não estava decidido, mas tinha a impressão que Shackebolt estava... Nervoso?

– Venho a te pedir algo, garoto. – ele soltou finalmente. – Venho te pedir que me estenda uma mão... As coisas estão um pouco fora de si, sabe... Agora que Vol- Voldemort já não está. – o Ministro pareceu duvidar antes de dizer seu nome completo.

– As coisas estão voltando a sua ordem lentamente... O Ministério pouco a pouco volta a funcionar. Mas reparar todo o dano que causou ao Mundo Mágico vai levar muito tempo, inclusive me atreveria a dizer que anos. Muitos Comensais da Morte fugiram... – o ministro fez uma pausa enquanto olhava fixamente Harry, como se quisesse adivinhar o que o garoto teria a dizer de sua proposta.

– Bom, a questão é a seguinte, Harry. Direi sem dar voltas. Queria saber que conto com seu apoio para meu governo. - Quim disse as últimas palavras em um tom serio e decidido, olhando Potter fixamente nos olhos. E Harry se esperava mesmo aquilo se surpreendeu igualmente.

-Confio em ti, Quim. Sei que é um bom homem. Confio no seu julgamento. Não duvido que o seu governo será muito bom, muito melhor que seus antecessores. Não sei o porquê necessita de meu apoio. – confessou Potter. Shackebolt sorriu de uma forma quase paterna.

- Você é tão humilde, garoto. Claro que você não vê... – falava mais para si do que para Harry. Pensou alguns segundos e logo, olhando Harry diretamente aos olhos, adicionou. – O povo te adora, Harry. É um herói. Você salvou pela segunda vez a comunidade mágica de um Mago das Trevas e o povo inteiro se sente em dívida contigo. Acho que não me equivoco ao dizer que a partir de hoje, qualquer palavra que saia da tua boca será considerada palavra santa.

-Ah…

-Não quero que interprete mal, Harry. Não pretendo te usar. Nem um pouco, completamente ao contrário. – aclarou rapidamente o ministro. E Harry sabia que era verdade. Quim era um bom homem. Compreendeu então sua verdadeira intenção.

- Quim... Você não está... Pedindo conselho a mim, senhor Ministro? – Harry disse, sendo incapaz de acreditar no que estava passando. Quim sorriu.

-Sim. – confessou simplesmente.

-Por quê?

- Porque você provou ser um homem mais inteligente e sensato do que a maioria que eu conheço. Você é jovem, bom e desinteressado, verdadeiramente deseja o melhor para este país. Sei que as pessoas não se enganam ao confiar em ti, pois és digno de confiança. Só gostaria de te pedir teus conselhos e seu apoio sempre que pense que atuo corretamente e também pedir que não duvides em que faça notar se alguma vez eu me desviar do caminho.

-Bom... Sim, claro... – foi tudo o que lhe ocorreu responder.

- Obrigada. – adicionou Quim. – Outro tema a tratar... Vamos ter alguns julgamentos durante as próximas semanas. Gostaria de saber se conto contigo como testemunha contra vários dos Comensais da Morte para o julgamento.

- Posso saber seus nomes? – pediu Harry. Imediatamente Quim pegou sua varinha e materializou um pergaminho que estendeu a Harry, pelo qual leu lentamente nome por nome.

- É... – Harry se deteu rapidamente, levantando a vista. – Há um par de nomes que eu gostaria que você contemplasse com grande cuidado, Quim...

- Como quais?

- Os Malfoy.

- O que há com eles? – Quim se surpreendeu ao escutar dito sobrenome.

-Bom, há algumas coisas que acho que deveriam tidas em conta no momento do julgamento... Narcissa Malfoy salvou minha vida de certa maneira. E seu filho, Draco... Ele só foi outro prisioneiro de Voldemort – lhe explicou Harry. Ainda podia recordar a mão gentil da Sra. Malfoy quando tinha agachado para comprovar se ainda estava vivo e sobre como havia mentido sobre isso. Havia sido egoísta, só para salvar seu filho, mas Harry lhe devia muito por isso. Depois de tudo, ele havia vivido em carne própria o que uma mãe é capaz de fazer por amor a seu filho. Shackebolt parecia surpreso com a revelação.

-Interessante… - foi tudo o que pôde dizer. Logo sacudiu levemente a cabeça, como se afastasse um pensamento, e voltou a olhar Harry. – Bom... claro. Pode apresentar os argumentos a favor deles e asseguro que vindos de ti vão ser tidos muito em conta... – lhe comunicou com sua voz tranquila. Harry assentiu.

-Há outro nome… Severo Snape. - continuou Harry.

-Ele morreu Harry... Seu julgamento é algo simplesmente simbólico.

-Eu seu, eu o vi morrer. – aclarou Harry e novamente notou que Shacklebolt se surpreendia. – Mas ele não merece esse julgamento. Foi um homem justo e valente, do começo ao fim.

E então Harry relatou brevemente a verdadeira história de Snape. Shackebolt escutou em silêncio, absorto em uma história que o garoto de apenas 17 anos lhe contava.

-Nossa… - foi tudo o que o ministro alcançou a dizer. - Esse Dumbledore era realmente uma caixa de surpresas. Que homem mais inteligente! – não pôde mais do que se assombrar Quim. E Harry teve que lhe concordar.

Ambos o homem permaneceram em silencia durante uns minutos, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Até que então Quim resolveu falar de novo.

-Harry, há algo a mais que quero lhe pedir.

-Fale ministro.

-Me perguntava se poderia me contar que o foi o que aconteceu durante o ano em que esteve desaparecido... E o que foi que aconteceu naquela última noite em Hogwarts. – lhe pediu Shackebolt. Harry o olhou durante uns segundos, pensativo. E finalmente soltou um suspiro. Sabia que esse momento ia chegar. Sabia que essa devia ser a verdadeira razão pela qual o Ministro da Magia havia o visitado pessoalmente em sua casa. O que não sabia era se queria contar essa história, agora. "Quanto antes, melhor" pensou finalmente.

-Sim, tenho que contá-la. Mas tenho que lhe advertir que terá de preparar-se para uma longa tarde, Quim. Porque não se trata de uma história breve... – alertou Potter. Fez uma pausa e tomou ar, até começar seu relato. – Tudo começou há dois anos, quando Dumbledore começou a me dar aulas particulares... – e assim Harry começou contar uma história que sabia que lhe levaria horas. Mas uma vez que havia começado, simplesmente não pôde parar.

A história parecia contar-se por si só e Quim escutava atentamente tudo o que se dizia, fazendo apenas alguns gestos, como franzir a sobrancelha quando não gostava de algo ou arregalar os olhos de surpresa em outras. Harry relatou todos os eventos: as recordações do passado de Riddle que Dumbledore havia mostrado, a busca pelas Horcruxes que ele e seu diretor tinham começado e também como Dumbledore havia morrido verdadeiramente. Como logo após sua morte Harry teve que continuar a busca por si só, sem outra companhia a mais do que Hermione e Rony. Lhe contou como tinham conseguido a espada com a ajuda de Snape, como tinham descoberto as Horcruxes e as haviam destruído. Falou da fuga na Mansão Malfoy, de sua conexão especial com Voldemort e de como graças a ela havia confirmado que o Diadema de Ravenclaw devia estar em Hogwarts. E finalmente contou como havia visto a morte de Snape e como este havia lhe dado, com seu último suspiro, suas memórias. Quim deu um leve respigo quando Harry contou que graças a essa recordação ele descobriu que ele mesmo era uma Horcruxe e como havia decidido enfrentar Voldemort. Explicou a estranha conexão que Voldemort criou entre eles ao tomar seu sangue e como ele, Harry, tinha sobrevivido pela segunda vez perante a maldição assassina. Durante o relato, Harry apenas evitou dois temas: as Relíquias de Morte e a conversa com Dumbledore em King Cross. A primeira, porque não queria que ninguém soubesse que existiam para maior segurança e a segunda porque era uma coisa não pertencia só a ele... E que, para dizer a verdade, ele não estava de todo certo que tinha acontecido realmente.

Quando Harry terminou de contar toda a história, Quim o olhava de outra maneira. Havia em seus olhos uma mistura de assombro e reverência que fizeram com que Harry se sentisse ligeiramente incômodo.

-Terá que revelar essa história algum dia, Harry – falou o ministro finalmente, se ajeitando sobre a cadeira e bebendo um longo gole de sua bebida.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não ainda. – confessou Harry. E Quim não se queixou.


	3. A Sindrome do Ninho Vazio

Capítulo 2: Síndrome do Ninho Vazio

Harry terminou de ler o arquivo que lhe tinham deixado sobre seu escritório aquela manhã e soltou um suspiro, enquanto que esfregava os olhos por trás das lentes dos óculos. A Oficina do Chefe de Departamentos de Aurores era bastante ampla e cômoda. E, além de seu escritório, havia outro.

No escritório do lado ao do Potter, um homem de cabelos ruivos, olhos celestes e sardas o olhava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Muito divertido o caso Xivenus, verdade?- brincou Rony, que tinha as pernas apoiadas sobre a mesa e brincava com sua varinha entre os dedos. Harry riu levemente, enquanto se desesperava em sua cadeira.

- É terrivelmente entediante…

-Sim, as coisas já não são como eram antes. Sinto falta de ação. – confessou Rony, baixando as pernas do escritório e apoiando seus braços sobre o mesmo. Harry não lhe respondeu imediatamente. Tinha que confessar que às vezes também sentia falta de ação. Seu trabalho de Auror era bastante tranquilo, inclusive ele sendo Chefe do Departamento. Enfim tinham alcançado alguma segurança e, mesmo que sentisse alguma nostalgia ante a falta de emoções, lhe agradasse muitíssimo que as coisas tivessem alcançado esse equilíbrio tão harmônico.

-Não sei você, mas eu tenho um campo de guerra em casa, ultimamente. Tiago voltou de Hogwarts e não para de deixar Alvo louco... Estão me desgastando. – falou Harry rindo. Rony acompanhou a risada.

- Já posso até imaginar... Tiago inventando histórias sobre como as pessoas desaparecem nos corredores ou de como devem enfrentar um dragão durante a seleção. – brincou Rony.

- Ah, é ainda pior! Agora cismou de dizer ao Alvo que ele vai terminar na Sonserina. – comentou Potter. Weasley bufou.

-É impossível. – disse simplesmente Rony. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas diante da resposta de seu melhor amigo. Às vezes, tinha a sensação de que ainda eram adolescentes de dezessete anos.

-Não é tão terrível, Rony. – disse Potter. Rony simplesmente balançou a cabeça e soltou um riso suave.

- Se você disse companheiro... – finalizou o ruivo.

A porta do local se abriu de supetão, deixando entrar uma ocupada Hermione Granger, que há anos se havia convertido em Hermione Weasley.

-Rony, amor, poderia me ajudar? – pediu ela, um pouco exasperada. Rapidamente Rony se levantou de sua cadeira e correu até ela para ajuda-la com o montão de bolsas e coisas que ela carregava.

-Hermione… Que diabos é isso tudo? – perguntou o ruivo, olhando com a sobrancelha levemente franzida as coisas que Hermione tinha comprado aquela tarde.

- Ah, bom, você já sabe, Rony. São coisas úteis para Rosinha. Hoje fui com Gina comprar tudo o que nossos filhos precisavam para o primeiro ano... – explicou ela.

- E para quê vai precisar no primeiro ano o livro "Transfiguração 4 – nível intermediário"? – lhe interrompeu Rony, sorrindo de forma cúmplice para Harry. O homem teve que conter sua risada. Hermione pareceu corar levemente.

-Bom, pensei que talvez… Não fossem suficientes os livros que pediram e decidi fazer algumas compras extras, por via das dúvidas... Sabe... Para se Rosinha precisar consultar algo mais.

- Incrível... – lhe disse Rony, arregalando os olhos enquanto sorria e voltava a guardar o livro na bolsa.

- O que a nós teria sido muito útil no momento ter esses livros que comprei para Rosa. – se explicou Hermione.

-Pois digamos então que nem Rosa nem Alvo precisem. Digamos que nossa passagem por Hogwarts não foi o que se diz... Normal. Nem sequer para o mundo mágico. – interveio Harry. Hermione pôde ler no rosto de seu amigo uma leva preocupação.

-Vão estar bem, Harry. – lhe disse finalmente.

- Ah, sim, sim, eu sei. Gina sempre me lembra. E eu por minha lhes dei alguns presentes para me assegurar que nada lhes passe.

- Você fez o que? – exclamou de imediato Hermione e Harry pôde ver novamente sua melhor amiga indignada diante o feito de que ele podia ter quebrado alguma lei. – Você não deu ao Tiago...? – começou ela, surpresa e chateada. Harry não pôde evitar corar um pouco. Tinha dado com a língua nos dentes.

- Bom sim, eu sei. É que pensei que poderiam ser úteis. Salvaram-nos várias vezes. – confessou Potter, tratando de se justificar.

- Então já não tem a Capa? – lhe perguntou Rony introduzindo-se na conversa. Parecia um pouco alarmado.

- Nem o mapa. – respondeu Harry tranquilo, enquanto voltava para seu escritório.

- Mas o que vai acontecer se precisarmos em alguma missão? Essa capa não nos ajudou só em Hogwarts, mas também como Aurores. – perguntou Rony, tentando manter um tom neutro.

-Acho que eles podem precisar dela mais. – ele disse simplesmente. – Nós já não precisamos de uma capa para sermos invisíveis, Rony.

- Harry... Você tem consciência que sendo como é o Tiago, com certeza vai usar a capa e o mapa para quebrar mais de cem regras?- perguntou Hermione, usando um tom muito similar ao que aplica uma pessoa quando acha que a pessoa pela qual ela está falando virou louca.

- Sim, com certeza. – confessou Potter.

- Por que?- perguntou Hermione, visualmente surpresa. Harry demorou a responder. Não sabia como se explicar. Mas algo dentro dele, chamando-se intuição ou não, lhe havia dito que a Capa e o Mapa deviam estar em Hogwarts com seus filhos.

- Digamos que é uma medida de prevenção. Em caso de que meus filhos tenham herdado de mim o imã para problemas. – se limitou a dizer Harry, logo após de meditar um pouco. Hermione pareceu vacilar ante essa revelação.

-Bom, só esperemos que essas coisas tragam mais soluções que problemas. – finalizou Hermione.

- Fique tranquila. Tenho certeza que eles estarão melhor que nós. – assegurou Potter e um rastro de tristeza cruzou seus olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou a mulher, perspicaz.

-Que nada... – tratou de mentir Potter, mas o olhar penetrante de sua amiga o obrigou a falar. – É só que... Com Tiago longe e agora também Alvo... A casa não será mais a mesma. - o confessou Potter, e a pesar de que já era um homem, e de que conhecia aquelas pessoas há mais de 25 anos, sentiu que corava ao confessar aquilo.

-Síndrome do Ninho Vazio, irmão. – tirou sarro Rony, dando palmadas na costa. Mas Harry sabia que ao seu amigo passava o mesmo. Se Rony tinha sido protetor com sua irmã Gina, isso não se comparava com o que era com Rosa Weasley, sua filha mais filha.

- Ah, se cale, que você murmura em sonhos que Rosa está te abandonando. – lhe criticou Hermione e, como quando eram adolescentes, as orelhas de Rony pareceram incendiar. Harry, que via vir uma briga do casal, decidiu que era momento de empreender a partida.

- Já volto para a casa, garotos. Gina deve estar me esperando. – se apressou a dizer antes que Rony pudesse responder algo a sua esposa. – Lhes esperamos sábado para comer? – perguntou, enquanto colocava a capa sobre os ombros para sair de seu escritório. Hermione lhe dedicou um sorriso e um assentimento enquanto que se fazia de surda para algo que Rony estava lhe dizendo em um tom levemente elevado. Harry assentiu com a cabeça e saiu de sua oficina rindo de si mesmo. Tinham coisas que, não importando quanto tempo passasse, nunca mudavam.

-Adeus, Sr. Potter. Que tenha um bom dia.

-Boa noite senhor Potter.

-Sorte, Potter.

As pessoas o saudavam enquanto ele caminhava até o elevador. É que apesar dos anos, Harry Potter continuava sendo Harry Potter.

O pó de flu o levou até sua casa no Godric Valley em poucos segundos. Sacudindo o pó dos ombros olhou a sala pela qual ele havia chegado. Como gostava daquela casa! Havia comprando-a pouco depois de terminada a Guerra e um tempo depois Gina tinha ido viver com ele. O tempo havia confirmado que era a casa perfeita. Olhou-se no espelho que havia naquela confortável sala enquanto que tratava de pentear o cabelo.

Apesar de seus trinta e seus anos e do trabalho árduo de Auror, Harry se mantinha muito bem. Os anos pareciam apenas ter roçado sua pele e seu rosto conservava traços de um adolescente inocente. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam por detrás de seus infalíveis óculos e seu cabelo negro, grosso como sempre, caía despenteado e indomável sobre seu rosto. E em sua testa, como tinha desde sempre desde que se lembrava, sua famosa cicatriz. Já quase como um reflexo levou sua mão a mesma, acariciando-a levemente. Sim, agora era só uma cicatriz.

Ouviu passos acelerados na escada e a coisa que viu a seguir foi um cabelo ruivo que o envolvia. Sua pequena Lílian Luna, de nove anos, tinha se lançado aos seus braços. Harry a abraçou fortemente e lhe beijou com ternura. Lílian se separou um tempo para que seu pai pudesse a apreciar.

- Mas está cada dia mais alta e mais linda! – lhe disse Harry, acariciando lhe os cabelos. Lílian tinha olhos amêndoas como os de sua mãe e o cabelo longo e ruivo, que lhe davam graça e movimento.

- E hoje Teddy vai vir! – exigiu Lílian, olhando seu pai fixamente aos olhos. Sim, tinha a personalidade de sua mãe.

- Sim, ao menos foi o que ele disse um dia desses. – lhe confirmou seu pai. E um sorriso de pura felicidade se desenhou na pequena. Segundos depois, a menina saiu correndo da sala, regressando às escadas para cima gritando "É verdade, Alvo, ele vem sim!". Harry não pôde evitar sorrir também. A alegria de seus filhos sempre o fazia sorrir.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, aonde encontrou uma mulher ruiva, alta e magra, parada de costas a ele, movendo a varinha de um lado pro outro, fazendo voar garfos, facas e colheres. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou por detrás da cintura.

- Cheguei em casa – sussurrou ao ouvido de quem segundos atrás movia a varinha de um lado pro outro fazendo voar pratos e talheres.

- Chegou cedo. – se alegrou ela, girando entre os braços para ficar em frente a seu esposo e o beijou docemente nos lábios. Harry sentiu o cheiro suave de flores de seu cabelo e o contato suave com seus lábios e lembrou o quanto amava e desejava aquela mulher.

- Mal podia esperar te ver de novo. – confessou ele, a beijando novamente.

- Francamente, isso é desagradável. – uma voz soou em suas costas. Harry girou divertido para seu filho mais velho, Tiago Sirius Potter, que os olhava desde a outra parte da cozinha com uma expressão de nojo nos lábios.

- Algum dia você vai entender, filho. – explicou Potter, soltando de si sua esposa. Rapidamente, Gina retornou a cozinha. – E como você se prepara para seu segundo ano? – lhe perguntou, enquanto que se sentava na mesa da cozinha e pegava o Profeta Diário, que se encontrava sobre a mesma. Tiago também se sentou.

- É... Calminho. – lhe respondeu Tiago. Harry levantou a visão do jornal e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Calminho? – repetiu em tom cético. – Você, Tiago Sirius Potter, calmo? – tirou sarro Harry então. Tiago também riu levemente.

- É que ultimamente estou me entretendo com algumas coisas...

- Como irritar seu irmão, por exemplo. – interviu Gina com tom severo, enquanto que continuava cozinhando. Tiago pareceu corar suavemente, mas seu sorriso acentuou ainda mais. Tinha naquele sorriso uma malícia incapaz de esconder e Harry não pôde evitar o quanto lhe recordava Fred e Jorge.

- Não o perturbo... Ele me pergunta como é Hogwarts e eu conto o que sei. – mentiu Tiago descaradamente, aparentando inocência.

- Tiago... - lhe disse Harry, em tom de urgência. – Já te disse para deixar seu irmão em paz. Metade do que você conta é mentira e a outra metade é puro exagero.

-Vamos, papai... Um pouco de humor não faz a ninguém! – se queixou seu filho mais velho. E, de imediato, levou a mão até a cabeça e despenteou levemente o cabelo negro. Harry não pôde evitar lembrar-se desse mesmo jeito em seu pai e sorriu diante da semelhança.

- Vai chamar seus irmãos. Teddy chegará a qualquer momento e a comida está quase pronta. – ordenou sua mãe e Tiago se apressou em obedecer. Se havia algo que nunca se atrevia era contrariar Gina.

- É terrível. – suspirou ela, quando seu filho já tinha saído do local, mas Harry viu um sorriso em seu rosto.

- É um bom garoto. – lhe assegurou ele, enquanto que segurava sua mão.

- Queria que ficassem mais tempo em casa... Vou sentir falta quando estiverem em Hogwarts. – confessou ela.

* * *

><p>Alvo sentiu que a pressão no peito ia o asfixiar. Sabia que em pouco tempo seria a sua vez e, ainda que sempre tivesse temido o dia da seleção, agora que se encontrava em frente ao Chapéu Seletor esse medo não se aliviava. Sim, não tinha que fazer nenhum tipo de destreza. Mas a ideia de sentar-se ali, na frente de todos os estudantes do colégio, o deixava cheio de dúvidas.<p>

Finalmente escutou a voz de Neville Longbottom, amigo da família e Professor de Herbologia, o chamar.

- Potter, Alvo Severo.

Pôde sentir os olhares nele. Sentiu como as mãos lhe temblavam levemente e as fechou fortemente em seus punhos, para evitar que isso se notasse. Sentou-se no banquinho e o último que viu antes de desaparecer embaixo do chapéu foi o rosto com expectativa de seu irmão Tiago.

- Hum… Mas olha o que temos aqui, outro Potter. – sussurrou em seus ouvidos uma voz e Alvo a reconheceu como a voz do Chapéu que acabou de falar. – Interessante... Muito interessante… Nada a ver ao anterior Potter, tenho que falar...

Alvo sentia que seus nervos, longe de amenizar, cada vez eram piores. E então lembrou a conversa com seu pai, na plataforma 9 ¾, nesse mesmo dia, e sentiu como seus nervos afrouxavam um pouco. "Não tem nada com Sonserina... Não tem nada de mal" disse a si mesmo.

- Nada mal, não? Claro que não... Eu posso ver em ti. O desejo de ser diferente, de fazer a diferença. Há capacidade... E muita habilidade. Sim, acho que sim... Você pertence a... –

- Sonserina! – gritou o chapéu. E então Alvo sentiu que seu coração retorcia. Não era isso que ele tinha querido dizer! Ele não queria Sonserina! Ele queria Grifinória!

Pôde sentir como estranhos murmúrios cresciam no Salão Principal, enquanto que Longbottom demorava um pouco ao tirar o chapéu da cabeça. Alvo pôde ver a cara de surpresa no rosto de Neville e, enquanto que saía do banquinho acompanhado pelos aplausos na mesa da Sonserina, pôde ver o olhar de decepção no rosto de Tiago.

Sonserina! Não Grifinória, nem Corvinal, nem sequer a Lufa-Lufa. De todas as casas, o Chapéu havia o mandado para Sonserina.

Tomou um lugar na mesa da Sonserina e sentiu que o corpo inteiro inteira sentia a vergonha do que acabava de ocorrer. Ao seu lado, um garoto louro riu levemente.

- Nossa, que surpresa! – lhe disse o louro e Alvo levantou o olhar. O reconhecia desde a estação. Seu pai e seu tio haviam o mencionado como sendo Escórpio Malfoy.

- Está tirando sarro de mim? – lhe perguntou Alvo, tentando não soar agressivo. Não estava seguro sobre as intenções com quais aquelas palavras haviam sido pronunciadas. Escórpio pareceu se surpreender pela resposta de Alvo.

- Não, claro que não… Eu disse porquê… Bom... É uma surpresa, não é? Um Potter na Sonserina. – se explicou melhor o louro. Alvo demorou alguns segundos para responder, nos quais se dedicou a observar o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Diga a mim. – disse Potter finalmente. Soltou um leve suspiro. – Minha família não vai poder acreditar. – confessou.

-Sim... Acho que entendo. Minha família tampouco entenderia se eu terminasse em outra casa que não fosse Sonserina. – tratou de fazê-lo se sentir melhor Escórpio.

- Sim, mas você não terminou. Está exatamente aonde quer estar. - as palavras que saíram da boca de Alvo foram mais agressivas do que realmente tinha desejado. Escórpio não respondeu, mas pela expressão que tinha, Potter se verdadeiramente esse menino estava realmente aonde ele queria. Nesse momento Alvo se deu conta que a seguinte na fila era sua prima, Rosa.

- Weasley, Rosa – Chamou-a Neville. O chapéu esteve apenas alguns segundos sobre a cabeça da garota e finalmente girou:

- GRIFINÓRIA – a mesa dos leões explodiu em aplausos e festejos e Alvo pôde ver seu próprio irmão felicitando a sua prima enquanto ela se sentava em frente a ele. Alvo e Rosa cruzaram alguns olhares e ela gesticulou as palavras "sinto muito" até Alvo, que as compreendeu perfeitamente e assentiu agradecendo o gesto. Seu irmão nem sequer girou para olhá-lo.

- E... Não há ninguém de sua família na Sonserina?- se animou a preguntar Escórpio, depois que havia passado um tempo.

-Não… Minha prima Vitória está também na Grifinória, no sétimo ano. Teddy esteve na Grifinória, se formou já faz dois anos. Dominique e Molly estão na Corvinal. Mais meu primo Louis e Fred, além de meu irmão Tiago, eles estão na Grifinória também... E agora minha prima Rosa.

- Bom, eles têm uma grande variedade, talvez não os chateiem que você caiu na Sonserina. – quis confortá-lo Malfoy e Alvo não pôde mais que se surpreender. Havia escutado seu pai e seus tios falarem dos Malfoy algumas vezes e havia gerado uma imagem muito distinta do garoto que tinha ao seu lado. Imaginava alguém arrogante e convencido, orgulhoso e arisco. Mas esse jovem que tinha ali não podia ser algo mais diferente. Até lhe parecia amável.

- Sim, pode ser. – se arriscou a confessar Alvo e pelo que seguiu da noite já não se preocupou tanto com a casa pela qual tinha terminado. Permitiu-se comer tranquilamente enquanto continuava sua calma conversa com Escórpio.

Escutou-se uma suave batida de uma taça e Alvo comprovou que a Diretora McGonagall se havia posto de pé. Recordava que seu pai lhe havia falado dela. Era uma mulher séria e severa, lhe tinha dito, mas também amável, justa e de bom coração. Alvo sabia que Harry tinha em muita alta estima a diretora.

- Bem vindos, alunos, a um novo ano escolar em Hogwarts. Aos que voltam, já conhecem as regras. nada mudou. Aos novos, lhes comento que está proibido perambular pela noite pelos corredores de Hogwarts, fazer magia fora das classes, entrar no Bosque Proibido sem autorização ou sair dos terrenos do colégio. Qualquer um que não cumpra as regras será severamente castigado... E se não acreditam podem se consultar com alguns alunos conhecidos e marotos... - e o olhar da diretora pareceu se deter por alguns segundos em Tiago Potter e Louis Weasley, que tinham se sentado juntos, fingindo inocência. - Amanhã pela manhã vocês receberão os horários das aulas. Sem mais o que dizer, os despeço para que vão até os respectivos Salões Comunais. Que descanssem! - e sem mais se escutou o ruido de numerosas cadeiras a se moverem e começaram a se escutar os gritos dos monitores das casas, chamando os alunos. Alvo pôde ver Victoire, sua prima com ascendência veela, guiando os alunos do primeiro ano e intercambiando carinhosos gestos com seus outros primos. Um jovem alto e musculosos, que deveria estar em seu sexto ano, chamou aos alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina e sem mais Alvo se viu obrigado a sair da vista de seus primos da casa do leão para seguir seu Monitor em direção às Masmorras.

Já em seu quarto, Alvo se sentiu estranho. Fora Escórpio, não conhecia os outros três garotos com quem compartilhava o quarto.

- Hum... Você é o garoto Potter, não?- perguntou um dos garotos. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro e os olhos escuros. Parecia realmente nervoso ao se dirigir ao Alvo.

- Sim. - afirmou este. - E você é…? - ele quis saber.

-Dimitri Kurdan - se apresentou o garoto, lhe estendendo a mão. Alvo a apertou com cortesia. - E eles são Taurus Zabini e Portus Cardigan. - apresentou os outros dois garotos. Taurus lhe estreitou a mão em forma fria e rápida, se afastando do toque tão rápido quanto pôde, como se Alvo lhe tivesse dado uma descarga elétrica. Se tratava de um garoto de cabelo escuro e longo, feições delicadas e olhos castanhos.

O outro garoto nem sequer o cumprimentou, mas ficou olhando fixamente durante uns segundos e depois falou.

- É um grande erro que esteja aqui, Potter - disse Cardigan finalmente, com voz fria. Alvo não respondeu, mas ficou o olhando. Cardigan continuou. - Você não pertence a Sonserina, Potter... Com uma família como a sua, não entendo no que o chapéu pensava ao te mandar pra cá. - cuspiu as palavras. Alvo sentiu que a ira o invadia.

- E eu não penso como lhe ocorreu a seus pais quando pensaram que você tinha o suficiente cérebro como para poder vir a Hogwarts. - as palavras saíam dos lábios de Alvo antes que ele pudesse se dar conta. A cara de Cardigan se contorceu em um gesto de raiva.

- Não se atreva a insultar minha família, Potter…- o ameaçou Portus.

- E você não se atreva a insultar a minha, Cardigan - retrucou o garoto. Ambos se olharam durante alguns segundos. Cardigan tinha os olhos azuis, elétricos e penetrantes, mas ainda assim Alvo não desviou o olhar. Pareciam querer se matar com os olhos e o resto dos que estavam no quarto começaram a ficar nervosos.

- Bom, os dois fiquem calmos. - interveio Escórpio finalmente, parando entre ambos, para evitar qualquer conflito. Cardigan então o olhou.

- E você quem é? - lhe perguntou com um leve deixo de desprezo.

- Escórpio Malfoy - lhe respondeu este e então Alvo pôde ver o deixo de orgulho e altivez da família Malfoy.

-E defende a ele? - voltou a perguntar Portus, entre surpreso e acusador.

-Não defendo a ninguém. - se apurou a dizer o louro. - Simplesmente me parece uma estupidez que briguem por isso.

-Estupidez? Por culpa do pai dele pai o meu avô está em Azkaban!- gritou Cardigan.

-Quem é seu avô? - preguntou Dimitri, falando pela primeira vez desde que havia feito as apresentações.

- Antonin Dolohov, é o pai da minha mãe- respondeu mordazmente.

-Pois lamento que seu avô foi tão estúpido como para seguir a Voldemort! - disse Alvo, se bem que havia tratado de manter a calma, sua voz tinha se elevado um pouco demais.

-Vou te mat..! - começou a exclamar Portus enquanto tirava sua varinha do bolso. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer feitiço, saiu desparado no ar contra a parede que tinha atrás e sua varinha caiu de sua mão.

Todos giraram a olhar para Albus, que apenas havia levantado uma mão em direção ao jovem de olhos celestes e cabelo castanho que havia balançado ameaçadoramente. E Alvo soube que novamente, como sempre que se chateava, a magia tinha brotado dele sem que ele pudesse controlar.

A porta do dormitório se abriu e entrou por ela o mesmo Monitor que os havia guiado até seu Salão Comunal essa mesma noite.

-O que aconteceu, por que tanta gritaria? - perguntou o garoto.

-Ele é o problema. - espetou Cardigan, enfurecido, enquanto se punha de pé com dificuldade, apontando para Alvo. O Monitor olhou ambos durante alguns segundos e quando pareceu entender o que tinha acontecido se desenhou um sorriso maroto.

-Assim que Potter é o problema?- perguntou, fazendo ênfase especial no sobrenome do mencionado. Portus assentiu com firmeza. - Bom, recém chegou e já está dando problemas... Parece que você é uma caixa de surpresas, Potter. Duelando com um companheiro... Talvez não seja tão má adição para a Sonserina... Muito potencial. - o Monitor parecia muito divertido com toda a situação.- Você, garoto, Cardigan, não é? Trata de acalmar os neurônios. Conviverá com Potter durante sete anos, te recomendo que o trate com calma. - lhe disse Portus, que nesse momente se encontrava indignado com o que estava acontecento. - E você , Potter... Bem vindo a Sonserina. Não me cabe dúvidas que se sentirá em casa. - tirou onda o garoto. Mas Alvo sabia que não podia abusar da sorte e simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. - Qualquer coisa, meu nome é Heros Morgan. - lhe informou e logo deixou novamente o quarto.

Cardigan já se encontrava na cama e as cortinas das mesmas estavam fechadas, de forma que o resto dos garotos não podiam o ver. Dimitri e Taurus não tardaram em o seguir, sem dirigir palavra nem a Potter nem a Malfoy. Depois de uns segundos, Alvo girou e se dispôs a buscar em seu baú um pijama para ir dormir também.

- Esse maldito arrogante... Merece o que acabou de passar. - escutou a Escórpio que murmurava de maneira que nenhum dos outros o escutava. Também buscava seu pijama no baú, que estava junto ao de Alvo. Escórpio estava na cama mais próxima a de Alvo e ambas as camas se encontravam um pouco longe das três estantes. - Seu avô é um traste, como toda a família. Meu pai contou que gastaram mal toda a fortuna e que agora sobrevivem do sobrenome de sua mãe que pertence a uma família de sangue puro da Irlanda. - Alvo no pôde evitar bufar diante o comentário de "sangue puro".

-Que grande estupidez - foi tudo que Alvo pôde dizer do chateado que ainda estava. Ao seu lado, Escórpio riu suavemente ao notar a irritação com qual o garoto revirava suas propriedades do baú e tirava violentamente o pijama ao mesmo tempo, esparramando metade das coisas no chão.

- Suas coisas não têm culpa, sabe? - riu Malfoy. E quando Alvo olhou ao seu redor, o desastre que tinha armado, não pôde evitar de dar risada também por baixo. Sentiu que a bronca e a irritação o abandonavam levemente. Um pouco mais tranquilo, terminou de se trocar e encostou-se na cama, esgotado.


	4. Nada Como a família

Capítulo 3: Nada como a Família

Quando Alvo despertou comprovou que a única pessoa que ainda estava dentro do dormitório do primeiro ano da Sonserina era Escórpio Malfoy. O garoto louro de olhos cinzas e pele clara se vestia na cama enquanto que se apreciava no espelho, comprovando como lhe ficava o uniforme.

- E os demais?- perguntou Alvo enquanto saía da cama, tirando a cabeça da confusão.

- Já baixaram para o café. Acho que nenhum queria se topar comigo. - lhe respondeu o louro, em tom calmo, como se fosse o mais normal que a tão apenas um dia de começar as aulas seus companheiros de dormitório já odiassem Alvo.

Potter não respondeu nada, se não que procurou em seu próprio baú e começou a vestir-se em silêncio. Quando quase já tinha terminado de se vestir se olhou no espelho que havia no quarto.

O uniforme que lhe caía sobre os ombros. Sua mãe havia comprado túnicas da melhor qualidade e as sentiu cômodas e suaves.

-Te falta isso - lhe disse Malfoy e lançou o que Alvo achava ser um pedaço de tecido verde e prata. Com grande habilidade (seguramente herdada de seu pai), Alvo pegou o pedaço de tecido no ar e o observou com mais detalhes. Era uma gravata da Sonserina. Alvo tardaria tanto em colocá-la que Escórpio decidiu intervir.

- As deixaram elfos, um para cada de nós. Não se preocupem, não enforcam... Acho. - brincou o louro. Alvo tratou de esboçar um leve sorriso enquanto que prendia a gravata ao pescoço, sentindo-se estranho nessas cores.

Mas quando se olhou novamente no espelho, não pôde evitar de pensar enquanto que lhe caíam bem, combinavam com seus olhos verdes, outra herança paterna, que ressaltavam seu cabelo negro, mais dócil que o de seu pai.

Ambos os garotos, uma vez prontos, saíram do dormitório e se dirigiram até o Salão Principal. Havia lá dentro uma grande quantidade de alunos comendo alegremente, conversando sobre suas férias e imaginando como seria esse novo ano em Hogwarts.

Enquanto que caminhava até a mesa da Sonserina, Alvo escutou alguns risos e comprovou ao girar a cabeça de quem provinham.

Seu irmão, Tiago, mais alto que ele, com cabelo negro e rebelde que lhe marcava o rosto magro e de traços masculinos, ria junto a outro rapaz de cabelo vermelho escuro e brilhante, olhos pretos eletrizantes e de movimentos graciosos. Alvo o reconheceu de imediato: Louis Weasley, seu primo, filho de Gui e Fleur. Ambos os jovens riam de alguma piadinha interna enquanto que caminhavam entre as mesas aonde Alvo se havia detido, sem sequer se dar conta. Então viu a seu irmão menor, a escassos metros que ele e seu rosto se transformou. Deixou de rir e o sorriso saiu de seus lábios para adquirir um gesto austero e de raiva. Louis, diferentemente, lhe sorriu mostrando todos os seus brancos e cintilantes dentes.

Mas Tiago não deu tempo que ninguém dissesse nada. Tomou seu primo pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do Salão, golpeando levemente a Alvo enquanto que passava ao seu lado, sem sequer cumprimentá-lo. Potter continuou como pedra em sua cadeira, sem dar nenhum crédito ao que acabava de acontecer.

- E isso a que veio? - falou Malfoy a seu lado, que olhava em direção aonde havia passado Tiago com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Alvo! -gritou então outra voz. Era um voz feminina, doce e suave. Rosa Weasley estava junto a ele. - Como foi sua primeira noite em Hogwarts? Com quem você dorme? Já tem seus horários? Qual a sua primeira aula? - a ruiva fez uma pergunta atrás da outra, com pressa e não deixando que seu primo respondesse algo. Malfoy o olhou durante uns segundos com os olhos abertos de surpresa ante todas as palavras que a garota conseguiu gesticular em apenas uns segundos.

-Uma pausa, Rosa!- se apressou a intervir Alvo. A garota deteve suas perguntas, a espera. - Esteve... Bem, suponho. Mesmo que meus companheiros de quarto não sejam ao todo agradáveis digamos...

- É claro, não sei o que espera de um monte de menininhos mimados de sangue puro... - começou a criticar ela, mas um leve pigarreio proveniente da garganta de alguém atrás do Alvo a deteve. Notou então que a olhava fixamente com seus olhos cinzas frios, visivelmente ofendido por suas palavras.

-É... Rosa, te apresento a Escórpio. - os apresentou o moreno, notando a tensão que se acabava de gerar.

- Escórpio? Escórpio Malfoy? - repetiu a ruiva, rompendo contato visual com o louro e dirigindo agora a seu primo. Sua voz soava a uma mistura de indignação e desconcerto.

- Sim, no geral esse costuma ser meu nome... - falou Malfoy em tom irônico e Alvo teve que conter o sorriso. Rosa, por sua parte, o ignorou.

- Posso falar um segundo contigo... A sós? - pediu ela em tom severo, muito similar a esse tom que sua mãe costumava utilizar quando perguntava algo por mera cortesia quando, na realidade, não estava dando lugar a outra escolha. Alvo girou para olhar Escórpio. O garoto lhe caía bem, era engraçado e preciso. E, além do mais, era a única pessoa em toda Sonserina que não parecia olhá-lo de forma estranha. O que menos desejava naquele momento era que aquele garoto se ofendesse com ele.

- Irei sentar-me na mesa. Eu recolherei seu horário se é que você se entretenha bastante. - lhe disse o louro, encolhendo os ombros para restar importância ao pedido de Rosa. A ruiva o viu dirigir-se até fora do Salão Principal e através da porta principal até fora do castelo. Um ar quente e suave recorria na manhã de Hogwarts e praticamente não havia ninguém lá fora.

- Temos que falar com a diretora McGonagall- lhe preguntou Rosa quando estavam já fora, longe de todos.

- A que você se refere?- lhe perguntou o garoto, sem terminar de responder.

- A que me refiro?- repetiu ela, como se lhe parecesse nada sólido que seu primo perguntasse isso. - Me refiro ao fato que que esteja na Sonserina! É obvio que teve um erro...

-Rosa…

-… Porque não há forma de que um Potter esteja na Sonserina…

-Rosa, por favor…

-… talvez Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa, mas Sonserina…- continuava ela, sem sequer prestar atenção a seu primo que tratava de dizer algo. Caminhava de um lado ao outro, com passos curtos e rápidos, e parecia falar com ela mesma. Alvo a conhecia bem e sabia que ela fazia isso quando estava nervosa. - Não, não, é obvio que não pode ser... Deve escrever ao seu pai.

- Escuta, Rosa…

-… Ele é um homem muito importante e muito influente também, estou certa que encontrará uma maneira de de tirar desse ninho de cruéis…

- ROSA BASTA! - berrou Alvo finalmente e a garota de deteve aonde estava. - Escuta por favor. - lhe pediu o moreno, baixando o volume de sua voz . - Não houve nenhum erro...

-Como assim não houve nenhum erro? Mas se você queria ir para a Grifinória! E o chapéu te negou.

-Bem, para dizer a verdade... Ele não me negou nada... - Alvo sentiu um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

-Você… Você pediu para ir a Grifinória, não é Alvo? - perguntou então Rosa e novamente seu tom soou ameaçador. Rosa era sua prima favorita e sabia que ele também era o primo preferido dela. Haviam passado seus onze anos sempre juntos e, agora, as casas os separaram. Sabia que isso iria ocorrer se Rosa se enfurecesse, mas sabia que sua raiva seria maior sabendo que ele não tinha feito nada para impedir.

-Bom... A verdade é que não tive tempo de pensar muito… só pude pensar no que papai me disse, que não tinha nada de ruim em terminar na Sonserina e então...

-OH, POR MERLIN, ALVO!- exclamou Rosa, levando as suas mãos até os cabelos, sem poder acreditar no que seu primo estava dizendo. - Não posso acreditar no que você fez. Tinha que estar pensando em Grifinória e não na Sonserina!

-Bom, se tranquilize um pouco, não é tão terrível.

- Claro que é! Oh, Alvo, Hogwarts se supunha que seria o melhor que poderia passar em nossas vidas. Iríamos estar na Grifinória, compartilhar todas as aulas, se supunha que isso ia ser perfeito! - lhe gritou ela, e umas lágrimas se acumularam em seu rosto. Chateada, Rosa se deixou cair sentada no chão. Alvo se sentou em silêncio junto a ela, pensativo.

- Ainda pode ser incrível, Rosa… Que não estejamos na mesma casa não quer dizer que não poderemos nos ver.

-Mas… Mas Tiago diz que Grifinória e Sonserina são inimigos naturais e...

-Que? - exclamou Alvo. A informação havia lhe esbofeteado no rosto como um tapa. Olhava para a prima estupefato. - Tiago disse isso?

-Bom, sim… está muito chateado, Alvo.

-Mas se era ele que sempre brincava que eu terminaria na Sonserina!

-Sim, bom... Mas ele sempre pensou que não seria assim. Que você não permitiria. - lhe confessou ela. Alvo não pôde mais do que bufar.

- Não se chateie com ele, Alvo! Sabe como Tiago é... É muito temperamental. Se chateia fácil. Mas já lhe passará, lhe asseguro... - adicionou ela, com a ajuda de seu outro primo. - E diga-me, então... Como é... a Sonserina? - se atreveu a perguntar. Alvo demorou um tempo para responder.

- Um de meus companheiros de quarto quis me atacar ontem de noite porque papai mandou seu avô para Azcabam. - lhe confessou Alvo e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios diante da lembrança. Rosa pigarreou. - Tranquila, não pode me fazer nada. Eu o derrubei antes de que pudesse sequer abrir a boca. - mas longe de tranquilizar Rosa, isso pareceu lhe escandalizar ainda mais.

-Alvo! Você atacou ele? - lhe perguntou ela.

- Não! Bom, sim, mas foi sem querer... Já me conhece Rosa... Quando me chateio canalizo toda essa raiva na magia. Simplesmente estendi um braço para me cobrir de seu ataque e o muito estúpido do Cardigan saiu voando pelo ar.

-Você fez um feitiço de desarmar sem varinha? - lhe perguntou Rosa e Alvo notou que seu tom havia mudado. Se tratava de um tom de surpresa, de assombro.

-No sei, suponho que sim... Mas por que a pergunta?

-Nada… Simplesmente me parece algo… avançado. - se apressou a dizer ela. Depois de alguns segundos, adicionou. - Deve ter cuidado, Alvo. Na Sonserina deve haver muitos outros como esse Cardigan que vão querer cobrar de você... E você está completamente só...

-Não estou só!- se apressou a dizer ele, indignado.-Tenho Escórpio ao meu lado.

-O Malfoy? -a dúvida nas palavras de Rosa o chateou.

-Sim... Ele ficou no meu lado durante a briga.

-Isso é estanho... Suspeito... Devia ter cuidado com ele.

- Oh, Rosa, só para. Só te parece suspeito porquê vem de Malfoy. Se viesse de qualquer outra pessoa te pareceria um bom gesto.

- Claro que me parece tão suspeito porque vem de Malfoy! Não escutou as histórias que nossos pais contam? Que eu saiba se trata de uma família aonde quase todos foram Magos das Trevas... Sem contar que são uns maníacos por pureza de sangue.

-Não pode julgar por sua família, Rosa. - interveio Alvo e tratou de manter um tom calmo. -Se não, olhe-me... Veja a família de onde venho e aonde fui parar.

Rosa pareceu analisar uns segundos suas palavras e sua sobrancelha permaneceu erguida. Alvo soube que ia precisar de muito mais que isso para a convencer, mas por aquele momento que deixasse de lhe encher o saco com o tema lhe era o suficiente.

Ambos retornaram ao Salão Principal e se separaram em suas respectivas mesas. Alvo tomou o assento junto a Malfoy, que nesse momento comia uma torrada enquanto que analisava o horário que lhe haviam entregado. Sem falar, deu uma cópia Alvo, que se pôs a analisar as aulas que lhes tocavam. A primeira matéria que lhes tocava esse dia era de Feitiços, ainda a cargo do ancião Flitwick, seguida de História da Magia dada pelo fantasmagórico Binns e para encerrar o dia Poções, a cargo do professor Horácio Slughorn.

Alvo ainda estava lendo seu horário, quando uma coruja entrou no Salão Comunal e se dirigiu até aonde ele estava sentado. A reconheceu de imediato. Branca como a neve. Edwiges II era a coruja de seu pai. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Era possível que seu pai havia descoberto que seu filho tinha acabado na casa das serpentes?

Tomou a carta que a coruja estendia, lhe acariciou levemente a cabeça e finalmente, tomando coragem, abriu o selo.

Querido Alvo,

Seguramente te surpreendeu receber essa carta de seu pai quando você ainda não mandou nenhuma. E é que ontem recebi uma carta de seu irmão Tiago, quem pareceu muito preocupado contigo, mesmo que não tenha dito qual é o problema. Me disse que pensa que algo anda mal contigo e que pode estar em um tipo de confusão... Te agradeceria que me respondesse o quanto antes e me dissesse se é que ocorresse algo, filho. Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que seja.

Te adoro,

Seu pai

-De quem é? - lhe preguntou finalmente Escórpio, a quem a curiosidade derrotou e rompeu o silêncio.

-De meu pai - lhe respondeu Alvo.

-Ah...

-Meu irmão lhe escreveu ontem... Parece que lhes disse que eu virei louco ou algo parecido. - se explicou melhor o moreno enquanto que estendia a carta à Malfoy para que a lesse.

-Tem de responder. - sentenciou o louro logo depois de ler a carta.

-Sim, eu sei... Depois das aulas... - respondeu Alvo com o olhar turvado.


	5. Hedda Le Blanc

Capítulo 4: Hedda Le Blanc

Durante a primeira aula de Feitiços o professor Flitwick se limitou a lhes contar sobre o que veriam esse ano e a importância dos feitiços nas situações que a vida poderia dar. Alvo se sentia ansioso e não podia ver a hora de que praticassem algum feitiço. Finalmente, quando só restava meia hora de aula, entregou a cada aluno um cofre que se encontrava extremamente fechado e se dispôs a lhes ensinar o feitiço "Alohomora". O feitiço era simples e Alvo conseguiu fazê-lo na segunda tentativa, igual a Escórpio, quem se encontrava sentado de seu lado.

A aula de Historia da Magia transcorreu sem acidentes nem destaques. Alvo achou o monólogo do professor incrivelmente chato, parecido a um sonífero e falhou com muita dificuldade em prestar atenção durante a aula.

Após a hora da comida Alvo soube que já não podia retardar mais a carta que tinha que escrever a seu pai. Sentado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, tomou um traço de pergaminho, uma pena e se dispôs a responder-lhe. Demorou um longo tempo e depois de várias vezes apagando por fim criou a carta.

Pai,

Obrigada pela carta, a verdade é que me tomou por surpresa. Imaginei que Tiago faria algo assim, mas não tem com o que se preocupar, ao menos isso acho. Tiago está um pouco chateado porque o chapéu me selecionou para a Sonserina.

Cumprimentos a todos,

Alvo

Sabia que se tratava de uma carta curta e fria mas não lhe ocorria nada melhor. E em parte porque tinha medo de como seu pai reagiria ao saber que seu filho terminou na casa mais tenebrosa de todas.

Escórpio se aproximou da mesa para poder ler o que havia escrito.

-Acho que está boa. - lhe confirmou o louro. Alvo assentiu. - Vamos rápido para o Corujal. Em vinte minutos devemos estar na aula de Poções.

Ambos os garotos saíram da sala carregando seus bolsos, repletos de livros e coisas úteis, em direção ao Corujal. Ali Alvo encontrou sua própria coruja, Zeus, presente que seus pais haviam lhe dado para entrar em Hogwarts. Prendeu a nota na sua e a encaminhou em direção a Godric Valley, aonde viviam os Potter.

Depois, sem perder tempo, se encaminharam a todo vapor até as masmorras. Chegaram com apenas uns minutos de antecipação. Quase todos os companheiros já estavam lá dentro. Dimitri, Taurus e Portus estavam sentados juntos em uma das mesas e o último enviou-lhe um olhar de ódio quando Potter entrou na classe, um pouco agitado. Mas Alvo nem o notou, surpreso de ver sua prima Rosa também ali. Havia esquecido que Poções era aula compartilhada com a Grifinória. Ela lhe sorriu e acenou para ele com a mão.

Buscou com o olhar uma mesa vazia, mas em compensação encontrou uma mesa com dois lugares livres, aonde já havia sentado uma menina pela qual Alvo não lembrava de haver visto antes, mas que também vestia o uniforme da Sonserina.

Tinha o cabelo pretíssimo e brilhante, longo, que lhe caía como um telão sobre as costas, por debaixo da cintura. A garota acabava de levantar o rosto, de tal forma que ela e Alvo ficaram olhando-se frente a frente e o garoto sentiu um leve calafrio lhe recorrer as costas. A jovenzinha tinha a pele mais branca que ele já tinha visto, como se nunca tivesse visto a luz do sol. Os olhos, celestes e brilhantes, resplandeciam entre tanta brancura, ao igual que seus lábios, de uma leve cor violáceo. Mas o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi a tristeza de seu olhar.

- Podemos nos sentar aqui?- lhe perguntou Alvo, que sentia como se aquela garota estivesse lhe atravessando com o olhar. Ela se limitou a assentir e Alvo se sentou ao seu lado enquanto que Escórpio ocupava o terceiro assento junto a Potter.

- Meu nome é Alvo- começou a se apresentar.

-Sim, sei quem você é. - o interrompeu a garota, com voz musical. Algo em sua pronúncia, mesmo que muito sutil, lhe fez se dar conta de que era estrangeira. - Meu nome é Hedda Le Blanc.

- Eu sou Escórpio Malfoy. - se apresentou o louro, dirigindo-se a Hedda. A garota o olhou e assentiu levemente. Havia um ar tátil e calmo em seus movimentos, como se nada pudesse alterá-la ou acelerá-la. Não puderam continuar falando porque, nesse instante, entrou o professor Slughorn. Se tratava de um homem grande, de barriga ampla, calvo e de sorriso maroto.

- Boa tarde alunos... Meu nome é Horário Slughorn. De agora em diante, serei seu professor de Poções. Dos muitos ramos da magia a arte de fazer poções é algo que lhes requirirá não somente estudo mas também habilidade. Muitos poderão tentar milhares de vezes, mas jamais serão capazes de reproduzir em seus caldeirões a maravilha de uma Poção Rejuvenecedora. Podem ler todo livro que encontrarem mas quem não tiver esse montão de vapor e ingredientes nunca poderá fazer a poção Mata-Lobos. Detrás desse montão de vapor e ingredientes se enconde um dos maiores tesouros da mafia. Aprendam já a fazer suas poções e poderão conseguir o que quiserem. - o professor falava de forma alegre e motivadora. Alvo se sentiu entusiasmado. Conseguir o que queria... Tinha escutado e lido sobre suas poções... Com uma boa dose de Veritaserum podia se ter a verdade, com a Felix Felicis a sorte, com a Poção Polissuco outra identidade.… Sua mente desviou entre os livros da biblioteca de seu pai, livros de magia muito avançada aonde falava de poções incríveis e até tenebrosas. Apenas escutou enquanto que o professor fazia a chamada.

- Hedda Le Blanc - leu Slughorn e Alvo viu a garota ao seu lado levantar a mão delicadamente no ar. Suas mãos também eram brancas, de longos e finos dedos. - Por casualidade não estará emparentada com Jaques Le Blanc, não?

- É o meu tio, professor. - lhe respondeu ela e Alvo pôde notar que o rosto se iluminava levemente diante da menção desse tal Jaques.

- Não me diga! E continua trabalhando de sanador em Paris? - perguntou Slughotn, aparentemente se esquecendo de que estava na aula e devia continuar com a lista.

- Não, senhor. Se retirou faz alguns anos. Agora se dedica a escrever um livro... - lhe informou Hedda, com sua voz suave e seu leve tom estrangeiro.

-Ah, é uma pena. Um dos melhores que conheci sem dúvida. Mesmo que esteja seguro que seu livro será um trabalho invejável. Lembro que costumava fazer uma Poção Cicatrizante que podia fazer qualquer tipo de ferida. - lembrou o velho professor. Logo, como se voltasse a si, continuou com a lista.

- Escórpio Malfoy. - leu o seguinte nome e apenas olhou o louro quando este levantou a mão.

- Alvo Potter. - leu a continuação e o menino levantou sua mão.

- Nossa, outro Potter em Hogwarts... Tive o prazer de ensinar seu pai e sua mãe, ambos... E tenho que dizer que também sua avó Lílian... Uma das melhores em poções que conheci. Mas tenho que dizer que Harry Potter não ficava atrás... Um garoto brilhante e maduro. - comentou mais para o resto da classe que para o próprio Alvo. Potter pôde ver Cardigan fazendo uma expressão de novo como se estivesse vomitando enquanto que Horácio continuava a elogiar a família Potter. - Veremos se você também chega a me surpreender, senhor Potter. - lhe disse e lhe piscou um olho. Alvo se sentiu intimidado por aquilo. Como ia surpreendê-lo, se não sabia nada de poções? Sim, havia lido um pouco e sempre observava seus pais quando preparavam alguma... Mas nunca haviam lhe deixado tocar em nada. Alvo se obrigou a voltar para a terra quando o professor terminou de ler os nomes que estavam na lista. - Como, para começar sempre gosto de fazer algo entretido... Sou consciente de que é apenas a primeira aula, por isso será simples... Quem pode me dizer em que consiste a Poção Cárcara? - perguntou o professor e imediatamente a mão de Rosa foi ao ar.

-Senhorita Weasley? - preguntou o professor, divertido ante ao parecido que tinha a ruiva com sua mãe.

-É uma poção para fazer a gente rir... Para que quem a tome se sinta imensamente feliz e, bom... Se ria de tudo! - explicou ela, feliz de que ele havia a escolhido para responder.

-Excelente. 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Suponho que filho de peixe, peixinho é... Idêntica a sua mãe. - lhe elogiou Slughorn e Rosa corou. Ao seu lado, Malfoy bufou levemente.

- Qualquer um saberia responder a isso... - murmurou Escórpio por baixo, ao parecer algo irritado.

-Bom, quero que todos abram seus livros de "Poções Básicas Para Principiantes" na página 20 aonde encontrarão a explicação de como realizá-la. No final da aula, quero que coloquem sua poção dentro de um frasco e o deixem sobre meu escritório para que eu os pontue. Quem fazê-la melhor ganhará 30 pontos para sua casa.

Imediatamente se começou a escutar o movimente das pessoas a tirar seus livros, varinhas e ingredientes dos bolsos. Alvo viu como Hedda abria delicada e lentamente seu bolso, tirava seu livro com cuidado e começava a trabalhar com a poção, concentrada e em silêncio. Ao seu lado, Escórpio fazia o mesmo.

Alvo tomou seu próprio livro e o abriu na página 20, onde se encontrava a receita para a poção. Picotar caldas de salamandra em fragmentos de 2 cm cada um aproximadamente e colocá-los em um caldeirão a fogo lento junto com meio litro de sangue de vaca. Enquanto que o fazia, olhou para Hedda de lado, e se surpreendeu ao ver a velocidade alta e a habilidade que a garota cortava as caldas de salamandra, todas de um tamanho exatamente igual para logo colocá-las dentro do caldeirão com outro movimento ágil e adicionar o sangue. Deu três voltas para a sua direita e dois na direção esquerda e se escutão um leve som dentro do caldeirão, enquanto que o conteúdo se transformava em um tom cinza muito escuro e começava a borbulhar antes do tempo.

- Ponha mais alguns pedaços de Salamandra... Deterá as borbulhas. - lhe sugeriu Hedda, quase em um sussurro. Estava concentrada em sua poção, mas de alguma forma percebeu o problema do louro.

-Obrigado. - lhe murmurou Malfoy enquanto que obedecia o que ela lhe dizia e imediatamente as borbulhas desapareceram.

-É verdade o que contam? - preguntou suavemente a menina dos cabelos negros, separando pela primeira vez a vista de sua poção e olhando a Alvo. Alvo franziu as sobrancelhas, dando-lhe a entender que não sabia a que se referia. - Que teve um duelo ontem com Cardigan e que o derrubou antes que ele pudesse seque te tocar o cabelo. - se explicou melhor ela. Alvo não pôde evitar rir levemente enquanto que movia um pouco a cabeça;

-Nossa, exageraram tudo... - disse o moreno. Ao seu lado, Malfoy também riu.

- A próxima que vai escutar será que quis assassiná-lo com uma Maldição Imperdoável. - se burlou Escórpio, com um deixo de ironia em sua voz.

- Então é verdade. - interveio Hedda.

-Não foi assim. Ele quis me atacar e eu sem dar conta o desarmei. - se explicou Alvo, enquanto que adicionava pétalas de rosa nagra em sua poção. Repentinamente a mão de Hedda se aferrou com força a seu pulso, obrigando-o a afastar sua mão do caldeirão. E Alvo sentiu o contato pela primeira vez com sua pele, que era mais fria que o normal.

-Está colocando pétalas demais. - lhe explicou Hedda enquanto o soltava.

- Ah, obrigado. - lhe disse Alvo, enquanto instintivamente levava a mão livre até aonde segundos atrás havia sentido o contato frio com a mão de Hedda.

- Tem frio? - lhe perguntou então. A garota o olhou fixamente com seus olhos celestes e um gesto indecifrável.

-Um pouco - lhe respondeu ela. Mas algo em seu tom de voz havia mudado. Parecia mais receosa. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a falar.

- Teu pai te ensinou um feitiço para desarmar?

-Que? Não! – se apurou a responder Alvo e Malfoy o golpou levemente com o tecido para que baixasse a voz. Algumas pessoas haviam girado para olhá-los. - Foi sem querer... Estava irritado e não pude controlar-me, simplesmente...

- A magia saiu de ti. - Hedda completou sua frase. Alvo assentiu. hedda o olhou uns segundos a mais e logo voltou a sua poção.

-E como você soube do que passou? - lhe preguntou Escórpio com um leve tom arrogante em sua voz, herança paterna. Hedda encolheu levemente os ombros.

-Todo Sonserino sabe. Esse garoto, o Monitor, Heros Morgan, se encarregou de difundir por todo o Salão Comunal. - lhe informou ela. Escórpio e Alvo intercambiaram uns olhares. - Se eu fosse você, Potter... Manteria um perfil mais ameno. - adicionou logo.

-Por que está dizendo isso? - preguntou Alvo de maneira desafiante. A garota deu mais duas voltas em seu caldeirão, sem lhe responder, como se meditasse o que iria dizer a seguir.

-Porquê não vai querer que as pessoas pensem que você é o novo Senhor das Trevas. - lhe disse Hedda finalmente, enquanto que punha umas gotas de lágrimas de leão em sua poção. Um pó azulado brotou de seu caldeirão e se expandiu pela classe.

-Nossa! Mas vejam isso... Excelente poção, senhorita Le Blanc... Vejo que você também tem o talento para poções de seu tio... Isso é muito bom! - exclamou Slughorn quando se aproximou do caldeirão de Hedda. A poção se via em um reluzente azul francesa tal como dizia a receita. Horácio girou para olhar a de Alvo e sorriu. - Muito você também, Potter... Outro que herdou os bons genes da família. - lhe felicitou o professor enquanto que cheirava a poção que havia no caldeirão de Alvo. Não tinha a cor azul francesa de Hedda, mas definitivamente estava melhor do que a da maioria da classe.

Mas Alvo não prestou atenção às felicitações recebidas por parte do professor de Poções. Sua mente ainda repetia a última frase que a garota de pele morta-viva lhe havia dito. Teve que esperar que Horácio se afastasse até a mesa dos Grifinórios para poder falar de novo com Hedda.

-Isso é o que dizem de mim? - lhe perguntou Alvo quando tinha certeza de que ninguém além de Hedda e Escórpio podiam o escutar. A garota o olhou de lado, enquanto que continuava mexendo na poção.

-Não, ainda não dizem... Mas estou certa de que assim pensam. - lhe respondeu ela. Alvo girou para olhar Malfoy inquisitivamente e este evitou intencionalmente seu olhar.

-Bom... Há alguns rumores... Nada de importante. - lhe confessou o louro finalmente, mostrando-se logo muito interessado em limpar sua tabela para cortar ingredientes.

-Que tipo de rumores?- exigiu saber Alvo. Malfoy demorou a responder.

- É só que muitos acham estranho você ter terminado na Sonserina, Alvo. - lhe disse o louco, por fim olhando-o nos olhos. Alvo franziu uma das sobrancelhas e Malfou disse quase que em um sopro, levemente. - Já sabe... É o filho de Harry Potter... E termina na Sonserina. Muitos pensam que... Bom, o chapéu deve ter te mandado aqui porque você...

-Pensam que te mandou para a Sonserina porque tem poderes das trevas. - terminou a frase Hedda, de maneira direta e crua. Alvo sentiu um leve pesar em seu peito, como se de repente lhe tivessem posto uma mochila cheia de pedras encima. E então o sinal que marcava o final da aula soou nas masmorras.

-Coloquem suas poções na garrafa e deixam em minha mesa!- anunciou Horácio. Rapidamente Hedda e Escórpio se dispuseram a por suas poções nas garrafas, mas Alvo tardou uns segundos mais. Sentia as mãos umedecidas Serviu a poção dentro da garrafa e descuidadosamente a apoiou sobre a mesa enquanto que fechava o livro. Tão confuso que não notou que tinha posto na ponta da mesa.

Alvo esperou escutar o som de quando o vidro golpeasse contra o chão mas este nunca chegou. Viu como a garrafa caia e, com uma rapidez e uns reflexos que jamais tinha visto antes, também viu como Hedda atirava habilidosamente o braço e a pegava antes de que caísse no chão.

-Uau, bons reflexos! - lhe elogiou Malfoy, sorrindo. Mas Le Blanc parecia aterrorizada. Tinha os olhos muito abertos e o olhar fixo em sua mão, aonde ainda segurava a garrafa com a poção de Alvo. Parecia como se sentisse culpada, ou arrependida do que acabava de fazer.

- Aqui está. - disse rapidamente, enquanto que a entregava para Alvo, tomava suas coisas e saia em disparate da mesa. A viram deixar sua própria poção sobre a mesa do professor e desaparecer pela porta em questão de segundos.

-Nossa... Que menina estranha. - murmurou Escórpio enquanto que tomava também suas coisas, pronto para sair.

-Sim… - concordou Alvo, pensativo.


	6. Conversa com a Serpente e o Leão

**Capítulo 5: Conversa com a Serpente e o Leão**

Havia sido um dia longo. Alvo estava recostado sobre sua cama, com o olhar perdido no teto do quarto. Tudo ali estava decorado de verde e prata e por todas as partes se podiam ver serpentes de todos os tamanhos, grudadas até na madeira. Era um quarto luxuoso, mas frio e impessoal. Alvo a sentia como um quarto de hotel, onde podia dormir comodamente, mas que jamais seria como seu verdadeiro lar.

Lhe parecia impossível que fizesse apenas dois dias que havia deixado seu quarto em sua casa no Valle. As coisas desde então não haviam resultado como ele havia imaginado. Havia terminado na Sonserina, aonde a única pessoa que lhe falava ou ao menos o tratava bem era Escórpio Malfoy. Seu irmão estava chateado com ele e seguramente também seus outros primos. E como se isso fosse pouco, as pessoas pensavam que ele era uma espécie de bruxo das trevas.

- Foi comer? – lhe perguntou de golpe uma voz, lhe tirando de seus pensamentos turvos. Escórpio Malfoy o olhava desde a porta. Alvo não lhe respondeu e o louro entrou, fechando atrás de si a porta com cuidado.

- É pelo que Hedda te disse? – lhe perguntou enquanto que se sentava em sua própria cama, que estava junto a de Alvo. Alvo continuou sem responder.

- Oh, vamos Alvo, não pode ficar assim por isso. Que te importa o que falem as pessoas? Você sabe o que é verdade e o que não! Não deveria deixar que te afete.- tratou de o convencer Malfoy.

Alvo fechou os olhos enquanto que inspirava uma enorme bocada de ar. É que Malfoy não sabia... Não podia saber... Que essas coisas sim o afetavam. I afetavam porque desde que o Chapéu havia o mandado para a Sonserina ele mesmo não havia parado de se fazer a mesma pergunta. Não seria por acaso um bruxo das trevas? Era possível que o Chapéu houvesse visto dentro dele e tivesse encontrado ali poderes escuros, tão próprios de Sonserina? Sentiu que se retorcia o estômago. "_Claro que viu poderes próprios de Sonserina", _pensou Alvo.

-Alvo... Isto é uma estupidez. – voltou a falar Malfoy.

-Não, não o é.

- Claro que sim. _Poderes Escuros_... Que merda é essa? Sem te ofender, Potter, mas... Que poderes escuros pode ter um garoto de onze anos? – lhe disse Escórpio em tom irônico. Alvo abriu os olhos e sentou em sua casa, olhando de frente ao louro.

_- _Falar a língua das cobras, por exemplos. – lhe espetou Potter.

- Bom, é claro, é um exemplo, mas isso é tão pouco comum que… - mas Malfoy deteve sua frase na metade e o olhou com olhos cinzas abertos como pratos. – Você não fala a língua das cobras, não é Alvo? – perguntou então. Alvo não lhe respondeu. Concentrou sua atenção em uma das serpentes grudadas na parede que estava contra as costas de sua cama. A olhou intensamente.

- _Sim, falo a língua das cobras_. – lhe respondeu Alvo, sabendo que tudo o que havia saído de seus lábios era um sibilo. Malfoy pareceu ficar de pedra em seu lugar. Alvo voltou a centrar sua atenção no louro, tirando a serpente da cabeça. – Continua pensando em como não existe tal coisa como poderes escuros em um garoto de onze anos? – lhe perguntou então e sua voz soou amarga e triste.

Escórpio ficou o olhando durante um tempo, como se estivesse o vendo pela primeira vez. E logo, sem prévio aviso, rompeu a rir.

.

-¿ Do que está rindo? – lhe perguntou Alvo, sem saber por quê se sentia tão enojado. Havia esperado muitas reações, mas nunca essa. Malfoy demorou um tempo em deixar de rir e poder falar.

- O que te preocupa tanto? Por isso você perdeu a comida? Por que fala a língua das cobras? – lhe disse Escórpio, com lágrimas acumuladas de tanto riso.

- Te parece pouco?

-Bem... Sim! - falou Malfoy, sorrindo. – Ou seja, é muito surpreendente e algo de dar calafrios tenho que dizer... Mas bom, ao fim e ao cabo, é só um idioma, não? Isso não quer dizer nada, Alvo...

- Mas... – Alvo quis argumentar, mas não lhe ocorria o que dizer. É que... Era possível que o louro tivesse razão? Que falar a língua das cobras não significava nada? – Mas só bruxos das trevas falaram a língua das cobras! E que se eu for como eles... Só que ainda não me dei conta? – continuou Alvo. Sentiu que soava estúpido o que acabava de dizer, mas mesmo assim necessitava descarregar seu maior temor.

- Do que está falando? As pessoas não _nascem_ más, as pessoas _se_ _fazem _más. Além do mais... seu pai não fala a língua das cobras também? – lhe perguntou Escórpio.

- Falava... Já não o faz. Deixou de poder falar com serpentes quando Voldemort morreu. – lhe explicou o garoto.

- Está fazendo tempestade em copo d´água, Alvo. Você nunca será um bruxo das trevas.

- Como pode estar tão certo disso? – se queixou Alvo e não pôde evitar que certo desespero se filtrasse em sua voz. Porque também ele queria acreditar.

-Bom... Porque não quer ser, não é assim? – lhe disse simplesmente Escórpio.

- Claro que não quero ser! Detesto tudo o que seja relacionado com magia negra. Me parece macabro e cruel, e inútil, e não entendo como... – começou a se queixar Alvo. Se havia posto de pé e caminhava pelo dormitório enquanto dizia isso. E então, enquanto que dizia aquelas palavras, o compreendeu. Compreendeu que não importava o que ele tivesse dentro, não estava _destinado_ a ser um bruxo tenebroso. Ele seria quem quisesse ser.O peso do que acabava de compreender o abrumou completamente. E sentiu como se alguém lhe tivesse acabado de sacar a bolsa de pedras que lhe havia caído sobre seu preito essa tarde na sala de poções. E de golpe, sem se dar conta, se encontrou rindo de si mesmo. E escutou como Escórpio ria com ele. Quando se acalmou, depois de rir durante cerca de cinco minutos, voltou a se sentar sobre sua cama, mais relaxado. - Obrigado. – disse o moreno ao louro.

- Não há de que. A verdade é que por um momento me assustou um pouco. – zombou o louro. Mas Alvo notou certa melancolia em seu rosto.

- Isso que me disseste... Te ocorreu no momento ou tinha o pensado desde antes? – se atreveu a perguntar. Malfoy torceu um sorriso de lado.

- O venho pensando desde faz um tempo. – lhe confessou Escórpio. – É curioso... Você vem de uma família de magos que lutou sempre do lado dos bons, mas tens medo de agora terminar se convertendo em um dos malos. E eu, em mudança, venho de uma família de magos que historicamente lutou sempre do lado dos maus...

- E você? De que lado quer estar? –lhe perguntou Alvo. Ambos os garotos estavam deitados em suas respectivas cama, olhando para o teto. Parecia que a fala era mais fácil se não tinham que se olhar frente a frente.

- Durante toda a minha vida só escutei sobre a grandeza dos magos e a importância da pureza de sangue, sobre nossa superioridade sobre os trouxas. Sempre me disse o que _devia_ acreditar a nunca se me perguntou que é que eu _acreditava_. Acho que recém agora tenho, pela primeira vez, a oportunidade de escolher eu esmo o que é que eu quero acreditar.

-E o que você escolhe acreditar, Malfoy?

-Bom... Estive a última hora tratando de ajudar o filho do pior inimigo de meu pai... Acho que é bastante claro que escolhi um caminho distinto ao resto da minha família. – se riu Malfoy e Alvo sorriu.

Recostado ali, no meio de um quarto na Sonserina, soube que acabava de fazer seu primeiro amigo em Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Passaram dois dias até que uma manhã, enquanto comia, Alvo viu voar centenas de corujas através do teto do Salão Comunal e distinguiu de entre a multidão a coruja branca de seu pai. Para a sua surpresa, a coruja se dirigiu primeiro até a mesa da Grifinória, aonde entregou uma carta a seu irmão Tiago e logo se dirigiu até ele. Alvo tomou a carta de seu pai ansioso e temeroso ao mesmo tempo e finalmente se decidiu e a abriu.<p>

_Alvo,_

_Obrigado por responder tão rápido. Só quero que saibas que sua mãe e eu estamos muito orgulhosos de ti e da casa em que você foi selecionado (por favor, recorda a fala que tivemos antes de você subir no trem...). Quero que saibas, novamente, que não há nada de mau com ir a Sonserina Não quero que te preocupes ou te envergonhes por isso. Tenho certeza de que a casa estará mais que feliz de te receber e de seguro encontrarás ali gente como você, com a logo estabelecerás amizade. Só... Desfrute._

_Com respeito a seu irmão, já lhe mandei uma carta eu. Conhecendo-o, sei que tardara em aceitar que você não está na Grifinória. Estou convencido de que em certa forma se sente culpado e um pouco chateado um tempo, mas trate de ser paciente com ele e se isso não funcionar, simplesmente ignore-o._

_Por último, só quero pedir-te que te cuides muito. Hogwarts pode ser um lugar fascinante, mas também guarda seus perigos. Trate de manter-se longe deles._

_Com carinho,  
>Seu pai.<em>

Alvo soltou um suspiro ao terminar de ler sua carta e a estendeu a Escórpio, quem estava sentado a seu lado esperando, inquieto. Enquanto que seu amigo lia a carta esperando, inquieto. Enquanto que seu irmão lia a carta de seu pai, Potter buscou entre a mesa de Grifinória a seu irmão maior. De golpe, sentiu uma mão forte apertá-lo pelo ombro.

- Vem. – lhe ordenou a voz encolerizada de Tiago Potter, nas suas costas. Alvo se colocou de pé quase sem pensá-lo, ainda com a mão de Tiago junto a seu ombro. Seu irmão, quem dedicava todo seu tempo livre a praticar Quadribol, havia desenvolvido uma força superior a se um menino de doze anos. Alvo se limitou a deixar-se guiar por Tiago, quem o levava pelos corredores de Hogwarts a passo acelerado. Finalmente, se deteve frente a uma sala vazia e abriu a porta e empurrou Alvo para dentro.

- Que é isso?- lhe gritou Tiago então, mostrando diante dele uma carta. Alvo supôs que era a seu pai. Tiago a estendeu para que Alvo a tomasse. Este obedeceu e em silêncio, leu a carta de seu irmão.

_Tiago,_

_Seguindo seu pedido, escrevi a Alvo para perguntar-lhe se tudo andava bem, só para inteirar-me de que havia terminado na Sonserina. Sua resposta foi breve e acho que sou o suficientemente grande e inteligente como para saber que isso só pode significar uma coisa: que lhe aterra o que nós pensaremos disso. Digo a ti o mesmo que lhe disse a Alvo. Não há nada de mal em ir à Sonserina. Acho que já é hora de que deixemos de lados esses antigos preconceitos sobre as casas e acredito que lhe irá muito bem a sua casa, Peço a ti que deixes de lado esse orgulho que tens, e que ajudes a seu irmão. As coisas não devem estar sendo fáceis para ele e estou seguro que com tua atitude o único que fazes é torná-las pior ainda. Não há nada mal com Alvo._

_Me despeço-te pedindo que trates de não meter-te em muitos problemas e recordando-se que agora que teu irmão está ali também, deves compartilhar com ele o presente que herdaste de mim quanto você entrou em Hogwarts._

_Te ama,  
>Teu pai.<em>

Alvo terminou de ler a carta e olhou para seu irmão. Estava ainda parado frente a ele e tinha a respiração acelerada. A irritação lhe estava desdesenhava os atraentes rasgos.

- E bem? O que é que você disse para papai? - espetou Tiago.

-O mesmo que disse aqui: que fiquei na Sonserina...

- Oh, deixe de mentir! Se fez a vítima, como sempre. O pobre Alvo ficou na casa onde não queria estar e se faz o sofrido para que papai e mamãe se sintam tão tristes por ele, para que não sejam capazes de se enojar porque estás na Sonserina, mas em mudança se enraivem comigo por não saltar de alegria ante a tal _agradável_ surpresa. – comoçou a satirizar Tiago.

- Se cale, Tiago... Estás dizendo qualquer coisa...

-Ah, sim? E então como explica que papai não te tenha dito nada da Sonserina? Sabe por acaso é seu novo amigo, esse garoto Malfoy? Ou se inteirou já que andas por seu Salão Comunal se duelando com seus companheiros? – Tiago lhe falava com verdadeira raiva que Alvo não entendia.

- Que é o que te passa Tiago?- lhe perguntou Alvo, surpreendido ante tal cena.

- Me passa que você deveria estar na Grifinória, Alvo! Você é o fiho de Harry Potter, não um bruxo das trevas qualquer! – lhe gritou seu irmão e as palavras o ultrapassaram como facas afiadas.

¿De onde você tirou isso? – exigiu saber Alvo. Tiago bufou com indignação.

- Todo mundo o diz... Todos falam sobre o garoto Potter que terminou na Sonserina... E também que isso só pode significar uma coisa... Que estás podre por dentro! – Tiago cuspiu as últimas palavras com ódio. E para Alvo isso foi demais.

- Você é um imbecil, Tiago. – lhe respondeu, no tom mais calmo que pôde, mesmo que a voz lhe temblasse pela raiva.

- E você uma asquerosa serpente. – lhe devolveu o insulto o maior dos irmãos. As mãos lhe temblavam e Alvo pôde ver que Tiago estava pronto para tirar sua varinha. Ia atacá-lo a ele, a Alvo, seu próprio irmão?

- Prefiro ser uma asquerosa serpente a ser como você. – foi tudo o que Alvo pôde articular se sem mais saiu da classe, deixando Tiago só. Enquanto que se afastava, pode escutar um estrondo proveniente do interior da sala: seu irmão estava destruindo tudo o que encontrava no local.


	7. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas

**Capítulo 6: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

Ainda sentia toda essa bronca em seu interior quando girou no corredor seguinte e, devido a sua distração, chocou com uma pessoa.

- Ai! – exclamou a voz suave e musical de Hedda. Havia a atirado ao chão.

- Sinto muito. – se desculpou Alvo, enquanto que a ajudava a se colocar de pé e lhe levantava os livros que estavam esparramados ao chão.

- Está bem, não me passou nada. – disse ela, enquanto aceitava de volta os livros que Alvo lhe estendia. O olhou direto aos olhos durante uns segundos e o garoto voltou a sentir-se intimidado pela tristeza que havia nos dela. – Você se encontra bem? – lhe perguntou Hedda.

- É... Sim, estou bem. - mentiu Potter. Ela tardou uns segundos em voltar a falar. O olhava com intensidade, como se tivesse analisando a veracidade daquelas palavras.

- Bom, então será melhor que nos apressemos. A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vai começar em dez minutos e dizem que a professora é muito estrita em quanto ao horário. – lhe informou a menina de penetrantes olhos celestes.

Caminharam juntos e em silencio até a aula de DCAT. Alvo se surpreendeu com a suavidade com a que se movia a garota, quase sem fazer ruído como se flutuasse sobre o chão.

Na sala já se encontravam o resto de seus companheiros da Sonserina e também os da Grifinória. Escórpio havia ocupado um dos bancos de mais adiante e lhe apontava em direção ao assento que lhe havia guardado atrás dele. Alvo ocupou esse assento livre, enquanto que Hedda ocupava o que ficava junto a ele.

- O que queria o seu irmão? – lhe perguntou Malfoy, girando sobre seu assento.

- Parece que os rumores sobre meu possível futuro como Lorde das Trevas também chegaram aos Grifinórios. – lhe disse Alvo com amargura na voz. – Estava furioso... Nunca antes havia o visto assim. – lhe confessou o garoto e à continuação lhe estendeu a carta que seu pai havia mandado a Tiago e lhe contou brevemente a discussão.

- Nossa que te soltou tudo, em... – comentou Malfoy quando Alvo terminou a história. – Mas é óbvio que não o acredita de verdade... Está enraivado e disse coisas que não queria... Já se vão amigar... Não é? – assegurou com duvida o louro. Mas Alvo não lhe respondeu. Ele não estava muito seguro de como iam seguir as coisas. Ambos haviam dito coisas muito doloridas mas ele não estava disposto a pedir perdão a Tiago. Dessa vez era seu irmão mais velho quem teria que dar o braço a torcer.

- Ei... – lhe disse Escórpio repentinamente com a vista fixa na carta que Alvo lhe havia estendido. Tinha a sobrancelha levemente franzida. – De que presentes o teu pai fala nessa carta? – lhe perguntou, apontando o último parágrafo da carta. Em sua raiva pela discussão com Tiago, Alvo nem sequer havia pensado nesse detalhe.

- Não tenho a menor ideia. – lhe confessou.

A porta da classe se abriu estrondosamente. Todos saltaram em seus assentos. A professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas entrava nesse momento na sala.

Alvo pensou que se tratava de uma garota muito jovem para ser professora. Era alta, magra e levava uma túnica negra austera e reluzente. Tinha o cabelo louro que lhe caía em laços puros até os ombros e os olhos de uma cor amarela como o mel que pareciam fazer jogo com o cabelo. Sua face era de traços suaves e juvenis. Alvo tinha certeza que não podia ter mais de 26 anos. E não pôde evitar pensar que era muito bonita.

A professora caminhou com passo firme decido até sua escrivaninha, situada na frente da classe e se apoiou de costas sobre a mesma, ficando de frente.

- Bom dia. – os cumprimentou e um sorriso se desenhou em seus finos lábios, que lhe deu um ar ainda mais jovem. – Meu nome é Zaira Levington e como vocês já devem ter adivinhado eu sou sua professora de Defesa Conta as Artes das Trevas. – se apresentou e o tom de sua voz era amistoso e informal. – Ao longo desse ano estudaremos sobre o perigo da magia negra e sobre os mecanismos de defesa que podemos interpor ante ela. Ensinar-lhes-ei primeiro feitiços defensivos e de proteção e se até o final do ano estiverem o suficientemente avançados talvez possamos iniciar alguns de ataque. – lhes explicou a professora Levington e um leve murmúrio de emoção se estendeu entre os estudantes. A jovem professora acentuou seu sorriso ao ver a aprovação entre seus alunos. – Antes de começar queria estabelecer com vocês uma série de pautas... – voltou a falar e seu tem soou um pouco mais sério e estrito. Todos mantiveram silêncio. – Primeiro que tudo quero que saibam que sou uma pessoa muito amável no que respeita a meu trato com os alunos e gosto de manter um tom amistoso durante as aulas mas sob nenhum ponto de vista vou permitir que me faltem com o respeito. Quero que isso fique claro. – o silêncio se fez mais intenso na classe. Alvo se surpreendeu ao ver a autoridade que poderia chegar a impor essa jovem garota sem sequer elevar a voz. – Segundo, gosto que meus alunos estudem. Sou consciente de que têm outras matérias e de que às vezes é difícil ter tudo em dia, mas lhes vou pedir que quando lhes dê tarefas as cumpram. Está entendido? – perguntou. A maioria lhe respondeu com um monossílabo "sim". – Bom, ponham-se todos de pé. Vamos começar com algo divertido. – lhes disse então Zaira, sorrindo novamente e a dureza voltou a desaparecer de sua voz.

Todos os que estavam na classe obedeceram. Alvo e Escórpio intercambiaram olhares confusos. Antes que pudessem dizer ou pensar qualquer coisa a professora Levington havia levantado sua varinha e com um ágil movimento todas as mesas haviam se elevado no ar para ir parar contra as paredes, empilhadas. A classe ficou completamente despejada.

- Saquem suas varinhas, por favor. - pediu a professora. Todos obedeceram, uns um pouco nervosos. -Bom, começaremos com um feitiço simples e útil... _Expelliarmus_. Alguém pode me dizer em que consiste esse feitiço? – perguntou a professora aos alunos, que se encontravam parados no meio da classe, olhando-a desconcertados. A mão de Rosa se estendeu no ar. – Sim... Seu nome? – lhe concedeu Zaira, olhando-a amavelmente.

- Rosa Weasley, professor. – lhe respondeu ela.

- Bom Rosa... Diga: para que serve o Expelliarmus?

-Para desarmar seu oponente. É um feitiço capaz de lhe tirar a varinha e se for realizado com suficiente potência inclusive pode derrubar ao contra-atacante. - respondeu Rosa, dizendo as palavras com rapidez e de forma automática. A professora sorriu.

- Exatamente. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória por sua resposta. – lhe parabenizou Zaira.

- Esse é o feitiço que deves haver usado contra Cardigan! – lhe sussurrou Escórpio ao seu lado, emocionado.

- O feitiço Expelliarmus é muito útil durante um duelo... A alguém lhe ocorre por que? – perguntou a professora. A mão de Rosa voltou a balançar no ar. – Daremos a oportunidade de responder a outra pessoa, Rosa, se não te chatear. – lhe disse gentilmente Zaira e a ruiva baixou sua mão, levemente decepcionada. Zaira girou entre os alunos e seus olhos se pousaram uns segundos sobre Alvo. – Seu nome, garoto? –lhe perguntou então, sorrindo-lhe.

- Alvo Potter, professora. – respondeu o menino um pouco nervoso. A professora levantou levemente as sobrancelhas e o olhou com maior intensidade. Alvo estava acostumado a que as pessoas reagissem dessa forma ao escutar o sobrenome Potter, mas não deixava de intimidá-lo e, em parte, chateá-lo.

- E me diga Alvo: lhe ocorre por que é tão útil esse feitiço em um duelo? – lhe perguntou finalmente Zaira. Alvo meditou por uns segundos.

- Porque te permite desarmar a seu oponente sem ter que causar nenhum dano verdadeiro... – lhe ocorreu, repentinamente.

- Exato Alvo. Cinco pontos para a Sonserina – lhe felicitou ela. – Expelliarmus nos permite ganhar um duelo sem ter que machucar muito menos matar a nosso inimigo. E hoje vamos praticá-lo... A ver, Alvo, terias a bondade de acompanhar-me ao centro da sala para fazer uma mostra de como se faz o feitiço? – lhe pediu então a professora. Alvo sentiu uma retorção no estômago e apesar de que desejava dizer que não soube que não podia negar. Assentiu levemente e avançou até o centro da sala. Todos os seus companheiros os rodearam para poder observar a demonstração da professora. – Tudo o que devem fazer é levantar suas varinhas no ar com grande habilidade. – e pronunciar claramente o feitiço. Observem. – ordenou então. – _Expelliarmus_! E a varinha de Alvo saiu disparada no ar. Vários alunos aplaudiram e começaram a falar entre eles animosamente ante a demonstração. – Alvo... Toma sua varinha, por favor. Queria que provasse agora você. – lhe pediu gentilmente Zaira. Os aplausos e murmúrios cessaram. Todos estavam expectantes olhando como Alvo, temeroso, se abaixava para tomar novamente sua varinha.

_Calma_, pensou Alvo mentalmente_, só tens que fazer o que ela fez. Não é tão difícil, não? _Tratou de convencer-se.

- Quando estiver pronto, Alvo. – apressou a professora e Alvo pôde ver como adotava posição de combate, pronta para receber seu feitiço.

Alvo fechou levemente os olhos e respirou fundo. Podia fazê-lo. Tinha que poder. Abriu os olhos novamente, se aferrou a sua varinha com força e sentiu uma leve cócega nos dedos. E então, sem sequer pensá-lo duas vezes, levantou sua mão e exclamou claramente.

_- Expelliarmus. _– o raio de luz vermelha saiu de sua varinha em direção à professora.

- _Protego_! – disse ela com voz tranquila e uma cortina de fumaça apareceu frente a ela, freando o jarro de luz vermelha antes que se impactasse com ela. Os aplausos voltaram a explodir na sala, agora com mais potência. – Excelente Alvo. Acho que esse feitiço merece uns dez pontos para sua casa. Poucos o conseguem na primeira tentativa. – o parabenizou Zaira, com um sorriso ainda mais amplo do que ela havia luzido até então. Alvo pôde ver Escórpio, que lhe sorria não muito longe e se notava muito surpreso. – Agora vou colocá-los em pares. Praticarão em turnos, cada um, desarmar a seu oponente. Com cuidado, por favor. – lhes advertiu a professora. – Potter... Você trabalhará com essa garota, como é seu nome?

- Hedda Le Blanc- lhe respondeu a menina de pele branca e cabelos escuros como a noite. Alvo lhe sorriu amistosamente e ela lhe devolveu um leve sorriso que curvou seus lábios violáceos.

Ao seu lado, a Escórpio lhe tocava praticar com Rosa. Ambos pareciam bastante descontentes com sua sorte e nem se falavam sequer.

- Eu acabei de fazer... Faça você primeiro. – lhe ofereceu Alvo à sua companheira. Hedda assentiu levemente e levantou sua varinha.

- _Expelliarmus! _– pronunciou, mas nada saiu de sua varinha. Franziu levemente a sobrancelha, irritada. _Expelliarmus! – _voltou a dizer, mas só saíram umas faíscas da ponta da varinha.

Junto a Alvo, Escórpio também tratava de desarmar Rosa sem êxito. A ruiva olhava-o divertida, como que tirando sarro de sua incapacidade para fazer o feitiço.

- Como você fez? – lhe perguntou Malfoy quando já em sua terceira tentativa só conseguia soltar faíscas da ponta da varinha.

- Não sei... – confessou Alvo.

- Vamos ver... Faz de novo para que possamos te ver melhor. – lhe pediu o louro. Alvo olhou à Hedda, buscando o consentimento. A garota ainda tinha a sobrancelha franzida, visivelmente decepcionada de si mesma. Mas consentiu que Alvo tentasse desarmá-la.

- _Expelliarmus!_- voltou a dizer Alvo e novamente um feixe de luz vermelha saiu de sua varinha e impactou em Hedda, fazendo que sua varinha voasse pelo ar vários metros.

- Claro! – exclamou Rosa, com exasperação. – Já entendo o que faço mal..._ Expelliarmus_! – gritou em direção a Escórpio sem prévio aviso. A varinha do Sonserino saiu disparada também para fora de sua mão quando um raio vermelho o alcançou.

- Ei! Avisa se vai fazer isso! – se queixou Malfoy enquanto levantava sua varinha.

- Alvo... – O chamou a voz de Hedda e este apenas havia terminado de girar em sua direção quando a garota pálida exclamou – Expelliarmus! – e a varinha de Alvo voou de sua mão. Um sorriso de suficiência se desenhou no rosto de Hedda.

-Bem, vejo que por aqui vão melhorando! – os felicitou Zaira. – vamos ver, tenta você garoto... Seu nome? – lhe pediu Zaira em direção Malfoy.

- Escórpio Malfoy. – se apresentou o louro, nervoso.

- Bom, vamos ver, tente desarmar a senhoria Weasley. – lhe disse Zaira. Rosa o olhou com uma careta sarrista, convencida de que o louro ainda não sabia como fazer o feitiço. Detrás da professora Escórpio pôde ver Hedda que, com gestos, lhe indicava que se aferrasse com força a sua varinha ao pronunciar o feitiço.

-¡_Expelliarmus!-_gritou Malfoy aferrando com força sua varinha e notou quando apenas tinha dito as palavras que por fim havia conseguido. O feixe de luz vermelha desarmou Rosa, quem parecia indignada.

-Perfeito. – lhes disse Zaira, enquanto que se dirigia ao outro grupo.

-Alvo, quero praticar contigo – exigiu Rosa, em tom irritado, enquanto se afastava de Escórpio.

- Bom… Hedda te chateia praticar com Escórpio? – lhe perguntou o garoto, gentilmente. A menina negou com a cabeça, dando-lhe a entender que não lhe chateava e se aproximou a Malfoy, pronta para voltar a praticar.

- Não entendo como o suportas. – disse repentinamente Rosa a Alvo, enquanto que este se aproximava a ela para recolher sua varinha que havia saído despedida nessa direção.

- Te referes a Escórpio? – lhe perguntou Alvo sabendo a direção que a conversa estava tomando.

- Sim... É tão convencido. Olha-me dessa forma como se fosse superior a mim, não sei quem acha que é. – lhe alfinetou ela. Alvo riu levemente, enquanto que pronunciava o feitiço e desarmava a sua prima.

- Isso não é verdade... E em última instância, é sua culpa. – lhe falou ele.

- Minha culpa? – perguntou ela, ofendida ante o que seu primo favorito lhe dizia.

- Bom, você foi quem o chamou de menino mimado sangue puro, lembra? – lhe disse Alvo. Ela se limitou a soltar um leve grunhido e já não fez comentário algum.


End file.
